The Return of Narcissa
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Narcissa returns, weakened, but ready or revenge. This time she's loose in MY world, reaking havoch amongst the OCs and Cannons. Is it possible to defeat her this time or will she win? Purpose Mary Sue later!
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Amethyst Emerald Raven Jade Sapphire Hightopp walked with a sour bitterness in the stinking rotten hole of the blistering hot desert. She'd never felt such uncomforting accommodations in her life. The night was ever so cold and the sun over head in the day was horribly sweltering.

She wiped at the perspiration that formed on her forehead with a loud sigh. It hardly seemed worth it anymore, she was covered in the sticky liquid that emanated from her once perfect body. She did however consider herself more than lucky that she had saved a part of her soul to re-inhabit her body in one of her numerous crystal orbs. She was going to be perfect again once she got her powers back and she would destroy those that dared to defeat her in battle! The only problem was how she was going to do it…

Step after step, she walked for miles in the volcanic-like heat of the day before she caught a glimpse of something. Was that… a village? If it was a village that meant people and civilization, and that meant water! Water to revive her dry throat and cleanse her body of the dust and sweat that covered every inch of her.

With a new found strength she ran for the village, taking delight in hearing the sounds of laughter and music floating toward her. She slowed as she entered the small town and stared in wonder at the scene before her.

There were at least twenty –maybe more - people before her, dancing to the music and laughing. They were the most colorfully dressed people she had ever seen in her life. The colors and sounds swirled together like paints to form new and intricate patterns. The music was like a drug, sweet and so addicting.

"Annie, help, Alistair don't you dare try it!" A little girl screamed, running past Narcissa. Her red hair flew behind her like a banner fluttered in the wind, behind her was a younger boy with short black hair. In the boy's had was a glob of liquid honey, ready to be flung at the girl in front of him. The young girl abruptly stopped, the boy did as well and together they stared at Narcissa.

"Who are you?" She said, pointing at the once perfect woman, her blue dark blue eyes full of curiosity. Narcissa, for the first time in her life, felt nervous as the others took notice and stopped everything to watch them. "Are you here for the festival?" she said innocently.

The girl was suddenly pulled away by a taller red head with green eyes that shone with suspicion. "Malise, go join Mother and Father; Alistair, stay with your sister." The two siblings hesitated and glanced at each other nervously. "Go," The elder woman snapped and the two of them ran back into the crowd to join their parents.

A tall blonde man stepped up beside her, Narcissa felt strangely intimidated by him. He carried a sword and certainly looked like he knew how to use it to cut her head off should she upset them.

"My name is Narcissa, I'm lost," She admitted forlornly.

The red haired woman took instant pity on her, her eyes softened and all doubt left her face. "I am Johanna the Healer. If you'll allow, I will offer what help I can and you may join our festivities and have plenty of food and drink." She held out her hand to her. Narcissa hesitantly took her hand and Johanna began to lead her through the crowd. "Return to the celebration, we shall return shortly." She called to the others who returned to their celebrations without hesitation. "Follow me Narcissa," She said sweetly.

When they reached the door of a small and simple home the blond man from earlier grabbed the woman's shoulder. "Annie, please, a word with you." He whispered. Johanna nodded at him and then turned to Narcissa.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Narcissa nodded silently and curtsied to her. Johanna nodded her head and returned her attentions to the man when she went inside. "What is wrong?" She said simply.

"I have a bad feeling, something's telling me not to help her." He said bluntly. Johanna cupped his cheek and smiled softly to him.

"Alick, I realize that you are protective and trust your instincts, but after I have helped her she will be here only long enough to gain provisions and hurry on her way. But if she has no way to go we shall work something out." She reassured him.

"I just don't think it's such a good idea to allow her here." He said defensively. Johanna gave him a crooked smile.

"Alick, I am a healer, I cannot just turn away someone in need of help. You realize that." She said softly. Alick nodded in submission and turned to leave. "Alick," she stopped him. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek before going back in.

First Johanna offered Narcissa cold water to quench her thirst and warmed just enough water for a light wash. Narcissa's limbs were screaming in exhaustion and she could hardly move them so it was deemed necessary that she was helped. At first it had been awkward for the younger girl but she had found it bearable so long as she was clean again. As she soaked Johanna had left to find her some clean things to wear and a meal. Now clean, fully dressed with quenched thirst and a full stomach there was only one thing Narcissa truly desired; a bed. This is exactly what was provided for her next.

She slept in the Guest Bedroom so deeply that she somehow managed to miss all of the festival that was being held, but of course she didn't mind in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Alick sat up and stretched his arms, wincing when he felt the dull ache in his right shoulder. He'd have to remind Malise to be more careful while dancing with him. He sighed and stood, stretching his legs and back. He made his side of the double bed and grabbed some fresh clothes. As he pulled on his boots he glanced out the window, the sun still had yet to rise.

As he walked down the stairs he released a yawn and ran his fingers along the wood of his home. The smell of sizzling bacon welcomed him as he entered the down stairs area and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Daddy!" Ceilidh said from her seat at the table.

"Good morning my sweet little girl," He said and kissed his daughter's head. He walked over to his wife who was cutting up herbs to be dried and used later. "Good morning my love," He whispered as his arms slipped around her waist and he hugged her from behind.

"Good morning Alick. Father was here a few moments ago. He'll be here in about an hour, you have until then to eat and get ready to go to the fields."

"Well that was a lovely greeting," he said sarcastically.

Johanna sighed and set her knife on the counter then turned to face him, "I'm sorry Alick. I didn't get much sleep last night, I've been –and still am- feeling some very negative energy." She apologized.

Alick kissed her cheek, "It's alright love, I understand."

Johanna reached up and caressed his cheek. "Could you please wake our guest?" she said airily, distractedly with fingering the wooden handle of the knife.

"Of course Love. She really must have been tired; she slept right through last night's Pre-harvest Festival." He said and reluctantly released her. Johanna stood on her tip toe and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Narcissa was sleeping the sleep of the dead when she suddenly felt the sensation of someone shaking her. She groaned and swatted at them. "Go away," She mumbled around a yawn. Alick ignored this reaction.

"Ms. Narcissa, it's almost dawn. Breakfast will be ready soon. I advise you freshen up and join us downstairs." Alick's voice drifted in the darkness behind her eyelids. Her brown orbs opened slowly at the promise of food.

"Thank you very much kind sir." She said sleepily.

"Calder, my name is Alick Calder." He said with a bow and left her room, shutting the door behind him as he went.

Narcissa stood and made her warm bed as best she could. As she glanced in the mirror she nearly shrieked in fright. Her hair was a brown, lifeless and tangled mess and there were dark rings beneath her eyes. Her once flawless pale skin was now tanned and burnt and her once well-endowed breasts were no more. She sighed in longing for her old form and ran her fingers through her hair to come out what knots she could.

She then left her room and walked down the hall of creaking floor boards and down the stairs into the kitchen. She watched from the door way as a girl about four or five sat in her chair with an oversized stuffed rabbit in her arms. The little girl spoke to the doll animatedly in a language she couldn't understand.

"Nós imos ter unha festa do té de hoxe o Sr Coello. O meu tío e Alicia están chegando e, a continuación, esta noite é a Festa da Colleita!"

Narcissa saw Johanna shaking her head with a soft smile on her lips. "Ceilidh, é mellor non usar o seu tío e Alicia antes de ter a oportunidade de bailar no Festival!" She said.

Narcissa decided this was as good a time as any to make her presence known. "Good morning Ms. Johanna." She said and curtsied.

"Ah, Narcissa good morning, come have a seat. This is my daughter Ceilidh." She said and nodded toward the little girl.

"And this is Harley, she's my rabbit!" Ceilidh shouted as she held up the rabbit and Narcissa took her seat.

Johanna set a plate of eggs and bacon before her with a medium sized glass of milk. Narcissa thanked her and grabbed a fork to eat quickly. "Where is your husband?" Johanna smiled as she wiped the blade of her knife on her apron.

"He left just a few moments ago for the fields. Today is the last day for harvest you know and as soon as the harvest is in and the festival is over we're leaving to be with my brother and Alick's family for the winter."

"What will become of me then?" Narcissa said before taking a bite of a portion of the eggs. Johanna shrugged.

"You might be able to join us, I'm sure we could find you a place to live, or you could join the community here. My brother is an excellent carpenter and can have you a house built before the first snow fall. But if you do join, then you'll have to keep up chores and work with the community." Narcissa nodded in thought.

"I suppose that would be well enough. But what kind of chores do you do around here?" Johanna smiled.

"I'll show you. You can join Ceilidh and I as we prepare for the festival and the coming winter." Narcissa nodded to herself. It seemed she'd be here for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now Alice, I think it best to warn you now before we leave. My family can be very…_rambunctious _at times." Tarrant said as the Champion tightened the straps on her saddle bag around the Bandersnatch's middle, his hands moving spasmodically to emphasize his meaning.

"Hatter, I'm sure that if I can handle you, Mally, Chessur, and Thackery all at the same time I can handle you _and _your family." Alice said with a smile as she turned to face him.

"But the difference is that there are twenty of _them _and only one of you." The Hatter said pointedly with a single erect thimble finger pointing toward the sky. Alice laughed and turned to fully face him.

"Then I guess I'll just need your help, won't I now Hatter?" She smirked. The Hatter chuckled and grabbed her right shoulder lightly.

"I guess you're right about that Champion Alice." He said and leaned in closer to her, a needing look in his eyes. Alice leaned closer and was just about to give him a kiss when the Bandersnatch gave a low grunt and moved, bumping in to them.

The Hatter growled in frustration and Alice found herself laughing at him. "Come on, we better get going if we want to be there by noon." She said and kissed his cheek and climbed onto the Bandersnatch's back. The Hatter shrugged and swung himself onto the back of his brown mare and lightly kicked her sides and together they were off for the Outlands.

Ceilidh hugged her stuffed white rabbit to her tightly with one arm as the other held the hand of her mother in the other she carried a basket of laundry half in her hand and half on her hip. Their clothes were simple compared to their elaborate festival gown for later that night and served no purpose other than to keep them cool and cover their bodies. Narcissa followed close behind them in similar clothes, feeling uncomfortable with the eyes of the women at the well that stared at her.

"Volvan para as súas tarefas! Deixe a pobre rapaza soa, é un estraño e un convidado do meu! Non debería ser tan rudo como a miran e embasbacar con ela!" Johanna suddenly shouted at them. The women looked away, chastised at her reprimanding words, and returned to their work. "Please forgive my cousins and nieces; they are not used to outsiders in our small community." She said and knelt by the well.

"It's alright; I can understand that very well." Narcissa smiled and knelt beside her. "Alright, so what do I do first?" She said semi-eagerly. Johanna smiled and grabbed one of Ceilidh's dresses from the basket.

"I'll show you." She said.

Sometime later, with all the dirty clothes clean and hung up to dry and Ceilidh down for her nap, Johanna and Narcissa sat drinking tea in a small shack behind the house. Johanna finished drinking her first cup and stood and moved closer to Narcissa. "May I examine your hand please?" She said hoping to learn more about her visitor.

Narcissa set down her tea and saucer and presented her hand to Johanna. She took it with a soft smile and examined the palm, reading the lines and taking immediate notice of the forming blisters from their chores earlier that morning. Johanna met her eyes and asked uncertainly, "Are you a magic?"

Narcissa's surprise was evident on her face as she nodded. "How did you know that?" Johanna shrugged and returned to her seat and poured herself another cup of tea and added sugar.

"Part of being a healer is identifying what kind of person you are trying to heal. Although it's rather obvious that you haven't had any of your magic to use for a while now, how did you lose it?" She said sincerely.

Narcissa frowned and stared coldly at the ground. "I was betrayed. I was once the most powerful and greatest Sorceress in all the lands. But my brother, his wretched wife, the man I once loved, and that imposter that possess as his wife led a war against me. My eternal love, Montgomery was killed by the imposter wife, and soon after I was defeated." She said forlornly. "I did nothing wrong, I merely tried to live my life as I should!"

"Well I have good news for you, your magic is not permanently gone, you just need a recharge is all, then you should be back to being a strong sorceress, strong mind you. You won't be as powerful as before, but it should be enough." Johanna smiled. "In fact, I can get on that right away!" She said and ran to her counter of ingredients.

"Are you sure you can do that? You'd really be willing to help me?"

"Of course, that is my purpose in life. I am to help who I can, when I can, even if it's an inconvenience for me." She said as she grabbed an empty bowl. "Now let me see, dried eyeballs, horn of a Cidrabu, bark from the ocal tree, fur of a bear, juice from a eucalyptus leaf, pine needles, and sap from a maple tree." She said as she gathered the necessary items.

Narcissa resisted the urge to gag at the list of items but didn't complain, she was willing to do anything to be perfect again, and she could always recharge her magic once it had been returned. And then she could take her revenge on those that dared call themselves her victors and perhaps infect and take over this new world as well. None would be spared of the cruelty of her rath and ire, except perhaps these three who had showed her kindness. She could always use someone with a knowledge of this world should someone attempt a revolt against her again after all.


	4. Chapter 4

After four hours of long periods of riding and short rests, Hatter and Alice finally drew closer to the village that sat on the edge of the Outlandish Desert and the seemingly impossible Azurette Forest. The Hatter urged his mare into a full out run, the bandersnatch sped up in his galumphing and neither stopped until they arrived.

The women and the few men present did not dare to get closer until two young children ran straight to the Hatter, yelling his name at the top of their lungs.

"Malise, Alistair," He lisped excitedly, a soft smile played on his cherry lips as he dismounted his mare and bent down to hug them. The Outlanders calmed when they saw one of their own and drew closer to greet their returned Clansman, no longer afraid of the fearsome bandersnatch.

One by one each of the villagers came forward to greet the Hatter; after the majority had come forward he raised his hands in a signal for silence. Once they had settled down the Hatter began to speak, "My family, I am joyed to be back if only for a day. This is my companion, Champion Alice Kingsleigh from above." Several hushed whispers came from the crowed, and then like a domino effect, each of them bowed to her.

Alice jumped from the Bandersnatch's side and stared at them in confusion before it finally clicked in her brain, "Please no, don't bow to me, please. Today and tonight I am your equal. Your clansman saved me from the Red Queen, do not bow to me." Slowly each of them stood once again with broad smiles.

"You expect me to drink that?" Narcissa said, eyeing the still bubbling and steaming potion.

"No," Johanna said, much to Narcissa's relief. "I expect you to sniff it. In doing so it will allow the fumes to reach your brain quicker and allow it to release the right chemicals that will allow your magic to fully recharge."

Narcissa hesitantly took the cup and looked at the gross liquid. "Go ahead, just smell it," Johanna encouraged. Narcissa slowly put the cup beneath her nose and sniffed. She pulled away in disgust and began sneezing. Johanna grabbed the cup from her hand before it could spill and waited for her to stop.

"That's the nastiest thing I've ever tasted!" Narcissa sputtered. Johanna laughed and set the cup back on the table.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and a woman with black hair and green blue eyes entered excitedly, "Johanna, your brother is here! He's just arrived! Wake Ceilidh and come out, he's eager to see you and meet his niece!"

Johanna jumped to her feet. "Come on Narcissa, this is my brother that is visiting!" She said excitedly and followed her mother out, quickly woke Ceilidh and together, the three of them ran to meet her brother.

Narcissa stayed in the background, not yet ready to expose herself. She did however continue to watch what she could of the visitors, alas she could not see much. That is until a young woman with blonde hair turned around to look behind and just so happened to look in the direction of Narcissa.

Narcissa stared at her for a long while before it finally clicked in her brain. It was _her!_ It was her brother's wife! But something was off, she was…_younger! _Somehow in the course of a few weeks she had lost nearly twenty years in appearance.

And Johanna's brother… she recognized him now! It was Tarrant, the Hatter! _Her _brother!

Both of them had betrayed her and dared to show their faces here in her presence!

But now that they had, she knew exactly what she would do once her power was fully charged.

The Hatter was close to these people, they were his 'family'. If she were to take them over as her first victims she would be both one step into taking over this world, and taking her revenge out on her guiles and disloyal brother and his wife.

Of course, it was all a matter of timing.

"Tarrant, you're here! You're finally here!" Johanna shouted with joy and ran through the small crowd of her family to see her brother.

"Johanna Calder!" He shouted and hugged her tightly, then looked to the little girl in her free arm. "Is this my niece?"

Ceilidh reached out for her uncle and as soon as he took her into his arms she attached herself to his neck. Tarrant smiled and hugged his youngest niece tightly, taking notice of her red curls and the blue eyes of her father.

"Hello, what would your name be my little princesa?" He said with a smile.

Ceilidh straightened in his arms and looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Ceilidh Eilidh Calder, my Mother is Johanna Greer Hightopp-Calder and my Father is Alick Calder. Who are you?"

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp, I'm your uncle, and your mother is my sister." He said and kissed her temple, "This is my friend, Alice Kingsleigh, she is from above." He said. Alice took Ceilidh's hand and shook it.

The Hatter set Ceilidh down; Ceilidh did a small curtsy for Alice and greeted her in their native language then took her hands excitedly, "Are you going to be sleeping in my room?"

Johanna gave a sharp nod to the Hatter, who gave one to Alice, who smiled and bent down to her level. "Yes, and thank you for sharing with me Ceilidh."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Narcissa, will you dance with me?" Ceilidh said to the sitting woman. Narcissa shook her head sadly, plastering on a fake frown.

"I'm sorry Ceilidh, but I don't know any of the dances, I may make a fool of myself if I even attempt those steps." She said and indicated Johanna and Alick who were performing a series of complicated movements. "But you seem to be a natural at these dances. Why don't you dance with Malise of Alistair?"

Ceilidh frowned and pointed out, "Alice doesn't know the steps." She said and pointed at the blonde that was attempting a dance with her uncle. She wasn't the most poised or gifted dancer, Narcissa noted, but she had a determination that aided her with every simple step the Hatter, _her _brother, showed her.

"Well how is this then, why don't you teach me the dances, then I can join you for the next festival?" Ceilidh nodded excitedly in agreement before scampering off to join her cousins as the song drew to a close. Narcissa stared at the crowd quietly as they clapped and honored their partners, and then quickly returned to their dancing when the music started up again.

Narcissa felt an empty longing for the kind of companionship and love these people felt for another. Yes her life had been perfect, but it had always lacked this kind of feeling she could see permanently etched into these peoples' faces. Many had sung her praises and had showered her with love and devotion, but she'd never really had something like this, a family.

"They're going all out tonight, aren't they?" Narcissa nearly leapt out of her skin when she was torn from her deep thinking. Narcissa looked at the man that had sat next to her and swallowed hard as an odd sensation suddenly gripped her stomach like a vice, nervousness.

"Pardon, me sir?" Narcissa squeaked pathetically.

"I said, they're going all out tonight, aren't they?" The Hatter repeated with a drink of cool water in his hand. All Narcissa could do in response was nod her head. There was an almost awkward silence before he continued, "You know, it's rather rare that I get to see my family. After the Horvendush Day I believed they were all dead. I wasted _many _years of my life fighting the Red Queen, hoping to be the one to slay her Jabberwocky or at least take my revenge out on her and her knave. After she was defeated and Alice returned above I returned to my regular palace duties, all alone.

"But the loss of my family wasn't hard just for me, Alick," He said and indicated the blonde man that danced with his sister, "Was in love with my sister, after he believed death he shut himself out for weeks, most thought he had died in his rooms. Finally after a severe scolding from Absolem about his duties as The White Knight he returned to his senses and joined me in the fight. A few years after the Red Queen's fall and Alice's return we received a letter from my mother.

"The letter contained names of those who had survived. When Alick saw that Johanna's name and signature were on the piece of parchment he ran to saddle his horse and together we rode for this little village." He began to chuckle here, "I remember, as soon as we entered the village, he ran straight to Johanna and asked her to marry him."

Narcissa took a moment to absorbed this, then asked, "So why don't they live in the castle, why here in this small village?"

Her brother frowned sadly, "My grandfather is dying, eighty-six and nearing death. There are some days, like tonight, that he is able to leave his bed, but he is normally too sick to go anywhere and he has left his inheritance to Annie. That includes the right for leadership over the clan. They were here about five years ago, trying to help him get better, but Johanna had fallen pregnant and was not able to travel, and with the conditions of the harsh desert without the right kind of animals and supplies, the trip is perilous for a young child under the age of ten, at the _youngest! _Ceilidh is still four years old mind you. The Queen has given Alick a temporary leave of absence until they are able to return without being separated again."

Narcissa didn't expect such a long and explicit answer for such a short question, but she had another for her '_brother_', "So how long will you be here?"

The Hatter shrugged, "Sadly we must leave tomorrow at noon at the latest."

Narcissa did a quick calculation in her brain, she could feel her powers charging quicker than Johanna had anticipated, and she should be fully recharged by tomorrow evening, too bad her brother and his wife wouldn't be around when she took over their family. Then she could take out her revenge on them sooner for the death of her beloved Montgomery and their betrayal. There was just one more thing she needed to know for her plan to work.

"What happened to the Knave of Hearts and his family?" She said cautiously.

The Hatter's eyes flashed crimson for a brief moment before his shrugged nonchalantly, "The Knave was killed shortly after he was exiled to the Outlands. The only living family he had left shares his roof with you." At her confused expression the Hatter pointed inconspicuously at Alick and Narcissa released a gasp.

Now that she looked closer she could in fact see several similarities between them. The Shape of the brow for one, their eyes were shaped similarly and their chins were the same basic shape. Narcissa smiled almost evilly to herself; yes her plan would work perfectly.

The following day just before noon, Alice and the Hatter were ready to leave. Tarrant gave his mother a final kiss on the cheek, gave his sister a final hug with a sibling peck on the cheek, gave Ceilidh a last hug and mounted his mare. With a shout quick shout and gentle kicks they were off into the desert heading for home once more, leaving the unsuspecting village to the mercy of Narcissa Amethyst Emerald Raven Jade Sapphire Hightopp.

Narcissa sat on her bed, counting down to the last few minutes before she was strong enough to use her magic again. It was already tingling in her hands and fingers and glowing a bright sparkly pink until finally, she could feel it coursing through out all her body, reacquainting itself with her.

She was fully recharged and ready for revenge.

But first a test was in order. Narcissa stood and walked to her mirror, "Blondus Hairus Creatus." She said in a regal voice. Her hair seemed to ripple and grew longer and lightened and lengthened to the curve of her rear and became a silky web. "Excellent, most excellent indeed," Narcissa cried in delight.

"Now for the eyes," She said and blinked several times until they became a deep ocean blue with the golden flecks that she had adored so. "And now for these," she said and held her hands in front of her flat breasts and flowed her magic into them until they grew until they were perfectly perky and big once more. "Just a few more adjustments left." She sighed in relief. She ran her hands over the skin of her neck and slowly her burnt skin began to pale considerably. She smiled in relief when she was finished.

Now all she had left to do was turn these people that were so close to her little brother and his beloved wife into her servants.

Narcissa stormed out of the Calder's home and into the courtyard, scandalized as several males stared at her. She stood in the center, raised her arms and began to chant. Instantly a huge sparkling purple orb appeared above her head, rays shouting out to hypnotize the people of the small community, changing them to mindless zombies.

When the task was complete she chuckled darkly and took count. Perfect, all she had left was Johanna, her husband, and their little girl.

Ceilidh skipped excitedly down the path that led back to their village from the forest. Picking flowers and herbs with her parents had always made her full of energy. Suddenly a green butterfly, floating by caught her big blue eyes. She chased after the insect, snatching at it with her hands and missing every time, leaving the path.

"Ceilidh, my child stay close, we don't want to lose you!" Johanna called after her. Ceilidh turned and ran back and hugged her mother's skirts, giggling in bliss.

Alick lifted his daughter in his arms and carried her the last few yards into the village. Johanna suddenly stopped and dropped her basket of herbs and flowers; Alick glanced at her, and then back at the village and finally saw what had made her give that reaction.

The Hightopp Village was completely void of all signs of life.

"What happened here?" Alick gasped and handed Ceilidh to Johanna.

"What indeed Mr. Calder," an overly sweet voice said from their left. Alick gasped at what he saw. His family stood emotionlessly behind a woman that was (in his personal opinion) Ugly and Fake. "Take them," the woman hissed and Alick's enslaved family walked forward to take hold of him and managed to wrestle him to the ground with at least four on top of him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my family?" Johanna screamed as they closed in around her.

"Why Johanna, do you not recognize your own handiwork? It is I, Narcissa. As for your family, I am rather sorry, but I do need my servants if my plans are to come to fruition." She said with a cold stare at the Healer.

Johanna froze at that, a missing connection formed in her brain. "Of course, I'm such an idiot! How could I not have seen this! Narcissa, narcissus, a plant used for its sedative effect, you're only considered powerful because you use your magic to make every one numb to what's going on around them and use that to control them!" She cried as they took hold of her arms.

Narcissa snickered as the three of them were brought before her. Johanna clung tightly to Ceilidh, who was curled up in her arms, and whispered softly in her ear, "Ceilidh, when I tell you to, you _have_ to run toward the mountains and find your uncle. Go to Marmoreal and tell your uncle what has happened. Do you understand me?" Ceilidh nodded her head reluctantly. "Good, I love you my baby girl." She said and kissed her temple.

Johanna and Alick were forced onto their knees before Narcissa, the emotionless puppets that were once their family backed away from them. Narcissa kept her distance, all too aware of the damage that Alick would be able to do should he decide to lash out and attack her.

"Now, Ceilidh, run, run to Marmoreal," Johanna cried and released her daughter. Ceilidh stumbled forward and ran as quickly as her short legs would allow toward the mountains to the East.

Narcissa screamed in rage, a sound that would take millions of years to describe, and still be an inadequate description. "Get her, bring her back to me! I want that child; I _must _have _all _of you!" She cried in anguish.

Ceilidh panted and ran into the desert, the sun setting behind her and the village growing ever distant behind her before she finally ducked into a small abandoned fox hole, biting her lip to keep from whimpering as the puppet versions of her family came closer, crying out in fear and anguish when they saw that she'd disappeared.

When they had left Ceilidh released a breath of relief and climbed out slowly before returning to her running toward the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Ceilidh ran as quickly as her small legs could carry her, swiping at the tears that leaked from her graying eyes. Night would be falling fast and she still needed to find shelter. To make matters worse for the four year old, she could already see the coyotes coming out. But still she continued to run until the sun sank below the horizon. Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere the howling of the coyotes sounded mere meters away from her. Ceilidh's huge eyes doubled in fear, she couldn't keep running like this.

She needed to hide.

The coyotes were closing in on her; they were trailing a few yards away now. Suddenly Ceilidh felt a heavy weight pressed into her back and found she was face-to-face with the sandy desert floor. The coyote on her back snarled close to her eat and released a howl then bent down to bite the back of her neck. This was it; it was all over for the Calder.

Suddenly it stopped and hesitantly retreated from her.

Ceilidh looked up and even in the dim light she could see the outline of a large black wolf. The growling wolf took a menacing step forward.

"_Keep your head down little girl." _A man's voice said, echoing in her head.

Ceilidh turned her head down and covered herself with her arms, but continued to watch the odd scene around her. The coyote that had tackled her snarled at the wolf and puffed itself up for a moment, his fur bristling and standing on end, making himself look bigger and stronger in hopes of scaring away the threat.

The wolf snapped at him, feigning a leap at him. He jumped back in surprise, and then growled, his hackles rising in anger at the wolf's threat. The wolf made another jump, this time the coyote didn't flinch and was tackled by the wolf. The coyote snapped, going for the wolf's neck but it was quicker. It pulled away and dug its teeth into the coyote's leg, piercing the flesh, and kept a tight hold as it tried to pull away, creating a nasty gash that spurted coppery blood. The wolf at last released the coyote as he howled in pain and scrambled back on to three legs and limped away with the pack.

"Well done my dear," The man with the voice Ceilidh heard said as he walked over to the wolf and ran a hand a long it's bloody muzzle. Almost like a faithful dog, the wolf licked his hand and leaned against him. He scratched it behind the ear and chuckled softly when it shut its eyes and sat on its haunches, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, rather like a dog

"Are you alright little one?" A new female voice said from behind her, full of concern. Ceilidh nodded and gasped when she was suddenly picked up. The woman that smiled softly at her looked so similar to her mother that she couldn't help but begin to cry. The woman's murky greed eyes filled with concern and she hugged her tightly. "Guys, we have to get her to safety." She said and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Another woman joined them from the shadows of the night, two more men trailing behind her. "Fine, just keep her filthy hands far away from me!"

The wolf abruptly stood up on its hind legs and suddenly morphed into a woman. The wolf-girl chuckled at the other woman's reaction as she whipped the blood from the coyote's leg on her sleep. "Go easy on the little Enjeru, she's been through a lot. We'll give her shelter for the night then help her to Marmoreal in the morning."

"And besides," The green eyed woman said and turned her around to face them, "Could you really refuse those gorgeous eyes?" She said, letting them see Ceilidh's irises as they returned to their bright blue.

The first man slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Don't become _too _attached to her Greer, as soon as she's safe we must leave until the right time," He sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

At first Ceilidh could not sleep, she was lacking her stuffed white rabbit. Even with the tartan blanket and black fur coat her rescuers had provided she was still cold. Suddenly she felt a new warmth pressing against her back, she turned around and found the wolf-girl, now in her original form. Ceilidh sniffed and moved closer to the wolf.

"Thank you," she said softly. The wolf nuzzled her head softly and rested her own on her paws. "Who are you people and why are you in the Outlandish Desert?" She asked them.

The first man answered her, the fire illuminating his long white hair and setting his golden eyes ablaze, "I am Valenciant Cariad, that's Masako Joesph next to you," he motioned to the woman that had picked her up next, "That's Greer Muir," He pointed to the last woman, "That grouch is Tsurikie Yamiko," He pointed to the strawberry Blonde man, "That's Normack Boden, and that last member of our group is Darnartian Moon."

Ceilidh nodded and moved closer to Masako. "Thank you for helping me today."

"No problem Lass, it's what we do, we're the good guys!" Greed said excitedly.

"Unless you're an enemy, then we're the bad guys!" Normack laughed and winked at Greer.

Greer sighed in exasperation and looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. Normack lost his frown, but a new determination burned in his copper eyes. Ceilidh giggled softly and looked back at Valenciant. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"For now you will sleep, in the morning we'll take you to the safety of Marmoreal." He said to her softly and gave her a tiny almost unseen smile.

Ceilidh nodded and snuggled closer to the wolf. _ "Good night little Enjeru." _Masako said to her softly with that odd ability she also seemed to possess.

"Can you take care of her from here Masako?" Valenciant asked as he stood straight. Masako nodded and relaxed again.

"_Go ahead and hunt, you'll need it to keep up your strength. Good luck, you'll need it in the desert." _She whispered.

"Thank you my Love." He said just as softly and then ran off into the desert and Ceilidh succumbed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Johanna struggled as two of her possessed family members gripped her upper arms and dragged her along the marble floors. The castle that now stood in the center of the village had been erected by Narcissa in a matter of seconds and was fixed with greater decoration that the White Queen's Palace.

The white double doors opened up on their arrival and the Healer was thrown to the floor at Narcissa's feet. Johanna released an, "oof" as she fell and hit the side of her head on the floor. She groaned in paint and felt ready to vomit from all the jarring, her brother Calgary and her uncle Eustace grabbed her upper arms and lifted her up onto her knees. Johanna groaned again and did her best to ignore her sudden vertigo coupled with the urge to vomit.

"Johanna Calder, how delightful of you to join me," she said sweetly.

"It's about as delightful as a sea water and cow dung milkshake!" She spat back, fire blazing in her yellow eyes.

Narcissa snickered and sat straight in her shining bejeweled throne. "Come now, the life of a servant of the Chosen One is not at all that horrible." She said.

"So far it feels about the same as being a captive or slave of the Red Queen!" she said, glaring hate daggers at her.

"Well then perhaps you just need a new motive." She said and stood from her throne with an outstretched hand and a wicked smile. "Stay still and I promise this won't hurt…as much!"

Meanwhile…

Light shone on Ceilidh's face, waking her from her deep slumber. She rubbed at her eyes and released a yawn; she sat up, the smell of roasting jack rabbit wafting toward her.

"Here," A cup of water was suddenly thrust before her, sloshing in the wooden cup. "You lost an awful lot of water with all your running last night." Darnartian said.

Ceilidh took the cup and drained it in a matter of seconds. "Thank you Mr. Moon," she said.

Darnartian chuckled lightly and handed her another cup of water, his copper eyes glowing a seemingly burnt orange.

"Sleep well Ceilidh?" Normack said from beside her, she nodded her head quickly. "Good, you'll need your strength today."

"Where are the others?" She said as she handed the now empty cup to Darnartian.

"Valenciant is still out, but he should be returning within the hour and the girls are in the forest, they found a waterfall, they left just a moment ago, you can still catch them."

"And I strongly suggest you do," Darnartian said, waving a strong hand before his nose, "Or is that you Normack?" The blonde glared daggers and growled in anger, punching his arm as he did. Ceilidh giggled and moved in the direction Normack indicated. As she drew closer she to the falls in the forest she could hear and see the girls.

Masako sighed in relief as she surfaced from the crystalline water and smoothed her black hair back. "You have no idea how good it feels to wash away the dirt and grime after resisting licking yourself clean for the last four days."

Yamiko rolled her brown eyes, "Yeah, you're right, we don't know how it feels." She said sarcastically. "Not that I even _want _to." She shuddered lightly. "But either way, so long as it removes your stink, I'm happy."

"Have you smelled yourself lately? You obviously didn't realize that you smelled like rotting food left out in the sun too long!" Masako bit back.

Yamiko growled and made to jump at her, Greer suddenly came between them. "Hello Ceilidh, would you mind joining us?" She said, desperately attempting to change the subject.

Ceilidh hesitated and shook her head "I can't swim, Daddy was still teaching me."

Greer smiled, "We'll stay in the shallows with you." She offered.

Ceilidh's wide smile returned before she sat and pulled off her shoes, and then her purple and black dress and stepped into the cool water. The elder three women swam to her and Ceilidh dipped under the water and let it was away the dirt and sap and plant juices from yesterday. After she resurfaced she gave these women a better look.

Masako seemed like a friendly yet strong ally, her narrow dark blue eyes carried much emotion, the strongest two seemed to battle for domination, pain and happiness. There was also a small scar beneath her right eye; it reminded her of one of her father's battle wounds. Masako also held a dignity she'd only seen her grandmother hold; it always reminded her of a princess or queen.

Greer seemed to look, and almost act, like one of her mother's clansmen. And she would pass as one too but her hair was a darker shade of orange-red, rather unlike her mother's bright orange with hints of red and gold. Greer's eyes were also a darker, murkier green and her skin was more tannish than white.

Yamiko was obviously a no-nonsense type. Her brown eyes were small and piercing, her skin was only mildly tan and her black hair was considerably shorter than Masako's and she was much smaller, though she was not nearly as agile as Masako – although Ceilidh believed this was due to her wolf nature – but not nearly as clumsy as Greer.

Ceilidh smiled and decided that when around these three she couldn't be safer.

But what about her parents?


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa stepped away from her quickly, allowing her to fall to on her side on the floor. Johanna's eyes squeezed shut to block out the light. Her body shook with uncontrollable spasms, her hands gripped her sides and she curled into a ball. Her breathing grew ragged and labored and she began coughing, blood leaping from her mouth and staining the marble floor. After he breathing returned to normal and she no longer coughed up blood she winced and turned on to her back.

"What...did you… do to me… you devil?" She panted.

"Only what needed to be done. You are mine now, though unlike your family you will not become a faceless, however I'm afraid I had to leave my mark. I only mildly regret to say that it will be permanent," she said as she turned away to return to sitting on her shinning gold throne.

Johanna opened her eyes to reveal only white, emotionless orbs. Her pupils and bright green irises had been taken by Narcissa.

"What are you going to do with my husband, Alick?" She whispered.

"I'll not harm him; I need your husband alive and breathing to use him. With your help I shall be able to revive my beloved Montgomery and together we will rule these land sand they'll prosper under us."

"What of my daughter?"

Narcissa shrugged, "I've grown quite fond of her. She won't be harmed. I'm sure Montgomery won't mind an adopted princess ruling by our side. She'd make a lovely princess with those hypnotizing blue eyes of hers'. Don't worry, I'll still teach her the trade that led to my return to power and he ascension to it!"

Johanna growled and managed to rise to her feet. "No, you'll never get your hand on her! She's strong, she'll make it to Marmoreal and Tarrant will hide her. My will is still strong enough that on you I place a curse. Fourteen years from now, Champion Alice, my brother, and ten others shall aid my daughter in your downfall. You will become mortal again and my daughter shall stab her sword into your tainted heart! Your body will be burned and all other means for you to rise once more shall be destroyed!" She spat, shaking with effort to stand. Her knees at last buckled and Calgary and Eustace grabbed her arms and held her up.

Narcissa bristled with fury and gripped the golden jewel inlaid arm rests of her throne so tightly that dents appeared beneath her hands. She growled in anger and stood, swiping at Johanna. She released a grunt of pain as Narcissa's ringed hand connected with her cheek, cutting gashes into her cheek. Narcissa grabbed her chin and forced the Healer to look at her. "I am the Chosen One; I poses the Power of Underland. If she attempts to rise against me she will not succeed, I am too powerful for her.!"

"She'll defeat you. She's a Calder; she has her father's strength. She has my grandfather's wisdom and my stubborn determination. My brother will teach her what she needs to know. Johanna seethed through tightly clenched teeth.

Narcissa snickered, "Taker her away!" She said with a dismissive waver of her hand, Johanna was dragged away, broken, but far from defeated.


	10. Chapter 10

Not even the desert sun blazing overhead seemed enough to stop this band of six that stayed close to Ceilidh. Masako and Johanna never left her side, but she was tired and thirsty but she didn't want to bother them. Yamiko limped shortly behind them; she'd likely been hurt before they'd met. Valenciant led the way, Darnartian and Normack hanging back a few feet from him and off to the sides.

Masako suddenly released a deep breath, as if annoyed by something. Valenciant look back and for a brief moment their eyes met. Then in an unspoken agreement Valenciant stepped back and the two of them traded places.

Valenciant took one look at her and made a quick decision. He handed her his canteen of water and she guzzled it down eagerly. As she drank Valenciant picked her up and hugged her close. Ceilidh was shocked to find that instead of being warm, his skin was frozen. Like the lake at winter that she'd run and skate on with her family. Valenciant placed one of his huge hands on her forehead, cooling her down immensely. She leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder

Valenciant stiffened for a moment, looking to Masako for reassurance. She nodded her head with a smile and seemed to roll her eyes at him. Ceilidh made a quick decision, Valenciant was not very social. Never the less, he seemed to relax after a moment or two and carried Ceilidh carefully. Soon his steady rocking gait had her drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Johanna was not one of them. She was not one of the faceless that had once been her family, but she felt like one. She knew how they felt, what was really going through their minds; it was torturing her and driving her mad. Rebellion. They wanted to fight Narcissa, but she was too strong and their minds wailed in protest every time they did as she ordered, every time they bowed themselves to the ground at her feet, every time they performed a chore in her castle. This was the only time their thoughts were not synchronized, it was no wonder they were faceless. They didn't think, they did and their minds recoiled from it.

There were only three energies she didn't feel. The ones she hoped never to feel such negativity, such anguish and fear from. Alick had not been taken over; Narcissa had seen no point or true merit in it. And Tarrant was safe, unaware of what danger was heading his way, attempting to woe the Champion, and thus far succeeding. That left only Ceilidh who had somehow escaped and been spared. She didn't know what had become of her little girl; all she knew was that she was safe for now.

In Johanna's hands was the white floppy rabbit her brother had made. Harley, the one Ceilidh would often call, "Mr. Rabbit", although Harley was in fact a girl in Ceilidh's mind, though not in Tarrant's as he had given the rabbit the nickname in the letter, Ceilidh was just too attached to the odd nickname. Johanna had been crying all afternoon, clinging to the one thing that remained of her old life.

Ceilidh was their only hope now. Johanna hated throwing such a task upon a young child, but none could fight Narcissa. Her family was under her control, Alick was likely to be killed after Narcissa's Montgomery was resurrected, and she herself had been taken over by her power.

She sighed and placed the rabbit back on the shelf sullenly and walked back over to the cauldron. All that remained was a few ingredients and a few hairs from Alick's head. Reluctantly she sighed and spat into the potion. She walked back to the counter, ready to grab the other ingredients when the door suddenly entered and Narcissa glided into the room.

"Mistress, whatever could bring you here at this time of night?" She said though tightly gritted teeth and attempting to force her limbs to lock in place rather than show her any respect.

Narcissa waved her hand at her and Johanna's mind lashed out at the rude gesture, "At ease Johanna." Instantly her body relaxed, though no matter how hard she tried, her head would not raise to meet her eyes. "How goes the potion?"

"Nearly complete Mistress. The last ingredients need only be added and then there is the wait." She said, her mind recoiling from her.

"How much longer will it take then?" She asked in a regal voice.

Johanna's mind snickered, her "Regal" voice sounded more like she was too proud to admit she'd been shaken by her earlier. "At any other time, six hours, but I am not very skilled in potions so sunrise at the most."

"Excellent Johanna, there's just one more thing I need of you. Montgomery is weaker than I first was. I need you to connect him to me, that way he will not die unless I do. I am providing you with some of my hairs to help you."

Finally Johanna's mind got a hold over her body and she boldly looked up and met the creature's eyes. "What of my husband? Will I be able to see him again?" Johanna saw a flash of panic cross Narcissa's face, surprise and fear evident in her eyes, but then she relaxed and waved airily.

"After Montgomery has risen again I may allow you an hour or two alone with him. But one wrong move and you shall not see him again." She said lightly and placed the long golden hairs on the counter and turned away. "Good night Johanna. I shall see you in the morning." She said and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Johanna obediently, though her mind screamed at her body to stop, put in the last of the ingredients and reached for the hairs. But then a thought came to her. Connected to her eh? Johanna gave a wicked smile and bit her lower lip. She placed the hairs in the cauldron and ran toward the shelves, rummaging through the items. Finally she found it. The mix of herbs she'd been told just might one day saver her life, the one thing that could still affect Narcissa even in her weakened state.

Undo.

Johanna opened the lid of the jar and held her breath and poured the green poultice into the cauldron. Even holding her breath, the rotten smell still disturbed her. What if someone else smelled and alerted Narcissa?

She didn't let it bother her any longer and when she decided she'd used enough, she replaced the lid and hid it on the shelves, praying that her new mistress would never know. Slowly the Undo would seep into Narcissa through Montgomery and in fourteen years' time she would be weak enough that with the help of ten others and her brother and the Champion, her daughter would be able to defeat Narcissa.

Johanna walked to the barred window and stared at the stars, a few tears sprung from her cold white eyes. "Please," she begged. "If you can hear me, if there really is a God up in Heaven, please listen to my plea and keep my daughter and husband safe. Please fulfill my curse and let my little girl defeat Narcissa. Send help to her, give her people that know what to do, that will keep her safe and teach her. Let her free us. Let her deliver her people just as Moses did. Free us like the kingdom of Israel, do not let us stay in bondage like the kingdom of Judah." She begged.

There was of course no reply, but Johanna would stand firmly in the knowledge that on that night, she could have sworn she saw a rainbow- a sign of a kept promise, a covenant with God.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had barely se2 when Ceilidh awakened from her sleep and the group arrived at the gates of Marmoreal. Even in the dark The White Queen's castle still looked amazingly beautiful. Fires were lit all along the walls, illuminating the castle in their orange glow. Ceilidh beamed with pride when she remembered her father telling her that his Father, Sir Arthur Calder, invented this method to warn invaders that there were look outs and to make it quicker for lighting flaming arrows.

"Hold it, who goes there? State your name and business!" A knight atop the battlements shouted down from above the gates. Valenciant handed Ceilidh to Greer and traded places with Masako to the head of the company.

"I am Cariad Valenciant, the personal guard for the High-Princess Masako of Asa. We have business to attend to with the White Queen and a little one to return to her family."

The Guard recognized the name and began shouting at several others and the gates were opened. Valenciant led the group in just as a tall muscular man came running to them. He smiled broadly and clasped hands with Valenciant.

"Welcome back to Marmoreal High Commander Valenciant, it's been a while since we last saw you here." He said with great enthusiasm. Valenciant offered him a small smile and a nod. "And your High-Princess is here too!" He exclaimed, "We're honored to have you here once more." He said and bowed.

Masako bowed her head humbly to him, "I thank you. But while I am here I am no Royal. These are not my lands and I'd rather leave them to Mirana."

Just then, as if choreographed, the White Queen, Alice, the Hatter, and several members of the Queen's court came rushing out of the castle. The Hatter and Alice picked up their pace when they saw Ceilidh in Greer's arms. Tarrant took her and hugged her tightly, chanting, "Grazas," to Greer.

"Queriamos só para axudar, ela ten un destino moi por diante dela," She replied, shocking the two Outlanders that she knew their language.

Tarrant recovered quickly and returned his attentions to the little girl. "Ceilidh, what has happened Princesa? Where are your parents, what are you doing here?" The little girl hugged her uncle tightly, her small body racking with sobs.

"Her family has been taken by Narcissa. We have come to warn you, you have two days to evacuate Marmoreal. As soon as her beloved Montgomery is raised once more, she will attack Marmoreal to get the throne of Underland." Masako said to Mirana.

Mirana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, her court released a blast of gasps. "Can we fight her off? Can we barricade the doors and wait her out?" She said desperately, hoping to avoid a fight.

Masako shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, she's too strong even for us. She will not be weak enough to kill and permanently destroy for at least another fourteen years. But there is only one whom will be strong enough to kill her." Her eyes drifted to Ceilidh and the rest of the crowd followed her gaze.

Masako walked over to Ceilidh and caressed the back of her head. "This special child has been greatly affected by Narcissa. When she is old enough, she will be the one to slay Narcissa." Her gaze lifted to the Hatter. "Take her away from here. Hide her and raise her diligently. Train and educate her to the best of your abilities. In fourteen years my companions and I shall return, this time with four more to aid her. Her mother still has enough will to fight Narcissa and in fourteen years' time, she will at last be weak enough for she and her Montgomery to be killed." She said sadly.

Tarrant gaped at Masako, but then nodded mutely. "Gather your things together and leave. Leave the borders of Underland. Go to England with Alice. Raise her there. Go, quickly they will be here by midday tomorrow." She said urgently. Tarrant and Alice gave each other a small glance and ran back to the castle.

The White Queen began shouting orders for the castle to be abandoned, telling everyone to gather their families and return to the villages they came from.

There was however a group that would be going with her that was not family. Fifty-seven Calders would be accompanying the queen where ever she left and within the hour, the castle was void of all life.

Rain fell heavily as Alice and Tarrant ran through the Tulgey wood as quickly as they could, losing their footing every few steps and slipping in the mud, but managing to remain on their feet. Ceilidh was wrapped in a blanket and was being held tightly by Alice. At last they reached the door in the woods.

Tarrant glanced around them nervously; he'd never been above before. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile, her wet hair framed her hair and straightened and flattened her wild curls. Tarrant placed his hand over her's and squeezed then reached for the door and had a sudden second thought. He leaned in close to Alice and kissed her lips before at last opening the door and allowing them to step through to the world above, finding safety in the dull world of above.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice and Tarrant had miraculously stepped out of her looking glass, dripping wet and freezing from the sudden transition from pouring rain to a dry environment. Alice hadn't known how, but somehow they had alerted her mother who walked up the stairs quickly, gasping in surprise when she saw her.

"Are you alright Princesa?" Tarrant asked, taking the bundled up little girl from her. Ceilidh nodded her head shyly; the Hatter unwrapped her from the wet blanket and set her back on the ground.

"Alice Kingsley, what on Earth… I thought you were staying in Underland with your fiancé!" She said, indicating Tarrant. Alice walked to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Unfortunately, we've run into some bumps." She said, indicating Ceilidh. Helen looked at her in confusion. The once spontaneous little girl took her Uncle's hand and hid behind one of his long legs. Helen looked back at her daughter.

"You had better have a good explanation Alice Kingsleigh."

**1/14:5/12:149/365**

Mary clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she watched the five year old Ceilidh playing in the gardens with Tarrant Hightopp. She released a sigh and brought her tea cup closer for a sip then turned to Alice. "My dear Alice, we've not seen each other for seven years. And yet I come back to find you've been married for less than two years and yet you have a five year old daughter. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" She asked melodramatically.

Alice set down her cup, "I suppose I should have told you earlier, but I was too excited to hear you were coming to England all the way from France." She sighed, "Ceilidh is my niece, Tarrant's niece to be accurate."

Mary looked at her appalled, "You would raise a child that isn't even your own kin?" She said bitterly. "A family should be made up only of a husband and wife and their direct children." She said firmly

Alice honestly would never understand this woman and her ideas of family. "We kind of don't have much of a choice; we can't just forget she ever existed." She said sadly.

"What became of her parents? Why do they refuse to raise their own daughter?" she said, humor lacing her voice.

Alice didn't find it funny and her frown deepened. "Her parents were killed. They loved Ceilidh with all their hearts. I'm know that if they could, they'd be with her right now. I'm sure they'd be proud of her. Five years old and she can already read beyond that of an eight year old, she can swim too, and odd as it may seem, she's very strategic and can beat up most boys with merely her fists or even a sword." Alice said, a smile playing her lips.

Mary sputtered at that last part. "Women are _not _warriors!"

"Ceilidh is. Just as her father was a knight and her mother a spirited defender of our clan she is a natural born warrior. She's just like her mother whether you want to believe it or not Mary, and I'd much rather not have you insulting my kinsmen and kinswomen." Mary jumped and spun around to face the angry Lord Tarrant Hightopp. "I don't care what you and your Husband may think, but I was raised with the belief that life is precious and that children are innocent and No matter how imperfect they may seem, they are still a family, whether related by blood it does not matter." He growled.

The discussion came to a sudden end as Ceilidh came running over to her uncle. "Uncle Tarry, look what I found!" She said, holding up the clear stone for him to see.

**12/14:2/12:45/365**

Ceilidh stared out the window, a pout painted on her lips, her chin resting on her gloved knuckles. She turned in her seat and faced her aunt and uncle. "Aunt Alice, is it really necessary for me to wear…_this?_" She said, gripping the fabric of her pink and red dress.

Alice sighed. "I wish not but this is a St. Valentine's Day dance the Ascots are holding for us. And what are you complaining about? I have to wear it too! I'd much rather be wearing my blue gown." She pointed out.

Ceilidh bit the inside of her cheek, a habit she had developed when she was very young. She suddenly looked up to her uncle. "Do you think Mom would like to see me like this?" She suddenly said without thinking.

Her uncle offered her a kind smile, "Your mother wasn't a big fan of pink either. But when mother forced her into the color she bore it with pride. When the other girls teased her for not wearing pink she'd reply, 'But there are so many other colors out there! If they are not recognized they may grow angry and leave, then you'll only be left with two.' When she was teased for wearing pink she'd say, 'I'll wear it once in a while, but I'll still recognize the other colors.'" He quoted. "So I'm sure that she'd be proud that you'd be brave enough to leave the house, we had to drag her out most times." He chuckled.

Ceilidh felt a stab of sorrow. After all, her uncle knew her parents, but she could barely remember a thing about them. She was jealous of him for that. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to find them. She only prayed her parents were still alive.

**14/14:5/28:149/365**

Narcissa sat contentedly on her throne in Marmoreal, a shining crown of gold and precious jewels sat atop her head. Montgomery sat beside her a similar crown on his black, close cropped hair. Their peace was suddenly disturbed by yelling outside the doors to the throne room.

"Ma'am please, you cannot go in there!" The guards yelled.

"Stay out of my way!" The woman screamed and there was suddenly a loud thud as the guard was thrown against the wall. The doors swung open and Johanna Calder stormed in. Narcissa sighed in annoyance when she realized she was having another tantrum in which her mind would be free of her influence and reclaim control of her body.

"Narcissa, I've had enough of this! I plead with you one last time; release those you have taken over and return the throne to the White Queen!" She shouted.

Narcissa shook her head, "You know I cannot do that Johanna."

The Calder growled in anger, "I've had enough of your influence. Before now my energies were mild and asleep and I could control them! Now my energies manifest themselves at random moments. You have also corrupted these people. They no longer think, they have no energy, no life pulses. They are dead to this world but you still hold their souls captured!"

Narcissa glared, "You know my influences!" She shouted back.

"Your fourteen years of preparation are nearly up. My daughter will kill you! The ten are already gathering, Alice and Tarrant are ready and my daughter is at last reaching her eighteenth birthday and she will kill you!" she screamed.

"Enough of this," Montgomery shouted from his seat and stood. "Johanna, remember your place before the chosen ones, hold your tongue and return to your potions!" Johanna's body gave a sudden jerk and her blank stare returned.

"Yes Master." She said though her mind still lashed out in anger at herself. "I do only your biding." She said and walked away, yearning for her old life before this that now felt like nothing more than a forgotten dream.


	13. Chapter 13

**14/14:6/12:156/365**

Ceilidh sighed staring at her reflection in the mirror atop her vanity. She fingered the small braid that ran from the back of her left ear. That little braid meant more to her than anything else she owned. Her uncle himself had done the braid for her; it was a tradition in her father's clan for women when they reached their eighteenth year to have this braid done to show that they had entered adulthood. That meant only one thing to her right now.

It was her eighteenth birthday.

Her uncle and other male friends and family had told her that she'd come a long way from the rambunctious little girl she once was and had blossomed into an orchid of beauty. Blue eyes that shined and reflected the sky, and orange hair like a wild fire, pale skin like a sheet, just eh right amount of color in her cheeks and lips. All these qualities annoyed her to no end. Her cousin once said that she had a beauty which matched only her temper. Just like her mother.

But this is not what held her attention on this important day.

Her eyes lowered to the black box with the white ribbon that lay before her. She had found it on her nightstand this morning, no letter who it was from. She hadn't dared to open it yet. She didn't know what it was, or what it was for but she had an idea. Before she could allow herself time for second thoughts her hand grabbed a corner of the bow and gave a slight tug. The ribbon fell away easily and she lifted the lid.

All she could see was a piece of parchment. She snatched it, her hands shaking as she opened it and read the words,

Ceilidh,

Your father and I had been hoping to give this to you for your eighteenth birthing day. We regret not being able to give it to you ourselves. We love you; you'll always be our little Kaykay.

Love your parents,

Johanna and Alick Calder

Her parents had somehow managed to send something to her from the land bellow. She peeled the tissue paper away to reveal a smooth black heart with carvings in the design of a dragon that was stained silver. She didn't need her uncle to tell her about it. The heart was made of black steel, a valuable and priceless recourse in Underland. She'd known her guardian since she was little, a dragon. This wasn't just a necklace or a common charm, it was a protection medallion.

Hesitantly she removed the necklace and placed it around her neck, but as soon as the two ends of the chain came together they seemed to melt together. It was only a mild surprise that it happened, but it didn't scare or frighten her.

After a moment of examining herself in the mirror again she stood and left her room, ready for the party her aunt and uncle were holding for her outside. She just hoped this didn't end badly like last time.

But after taking one look at the crowd outside she could tell she would have no such luck this time.

Hamish and his family were here, they had been invited purely out of politeness. Mary and her family were there as well, the same woman who looked frowningly upon her.

But on the light side, Margaret and Helen were there, as were her cousins and her aunt and uncle and…no. It couldn't be! She hadn't seen them for… gosh how long had it been? Ten years? Fourteen, fifteen years now? Goodness, it seemed like nothing more than a vivid dream now.

But they were really here. And they were ready for her.

But was she ready?


	14. Chapter 14

They were her, they'd come for her.

Masako, Valenciant, Greer, Yamiko, Normack, Darnartian, even the other four she didn't recognize were here. Were things really so terrible back home? Had those that survived, if there were any at all, grown so desperate that they couldn't have waited a few more days? Ceilidh had expected them to come _after _her eighteenth birthing day. Regardless, they were here.

Valenciant walked straight up to her and offered her his hand with a smile. Whatever had taken place during the last fourteen years hadn't affected him physically, but he most certainly was less antisocial now. Ceilidh smiled and took his hand. "You look beautiful Ms. Calder." He said to her in a low whisper.

"Everyone tells me that." She grumbled back, letting her annoyance show. "And besides, I thought you took interest in black haired girls."

Valenciant chuckled lightly, "Yes, my wife does have black hair, but she also has blue eyes." He whispered pointedly.

"Really?" She asked mildly surprised. "What have you been up to for the past fourteen years Valenciant?"

He shrugged as he led her back to the others. "A lot of trouble," He winked. Ceilidh gave him a look that clearly said to elaborate. He let out a blast of air that was a sigh, "Long story short, somehow I ended up as the High-Prince of Asa, I'm married to Masako and we have three children now."

Ceilidh nodded politely. "How are things back home?" Valenciant knew what she meant by 'home'.

"Not so well, it's like the Red Queen's rule all over again." He said sullenly.

"Is the U.U.R. involved again, are they fighting?" She said eagerly.

"They're trying," He admitted, "But they have no leader to rally behind. The people have begun to grow desperate. It is only the reassurance of their Real Queen that has kept them calm and united until now."

"What about my parents, how are they? Are they alright?" She said eagerly now that she knew that he had knowledge of the conflict bellow.

He shook his head slightly, "We can't discuss it now, we'll have to talk more when the others are gone. Besides," He laughed slightly. "Greer wants to see you again. I'm sure our new companions would also like to meet you."

Ceilidh nodded and clammed up when they approached her family and Valenciant gave her hand to her uncle. Tarrant pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "Happy eighteenth birthday Princesa."

"Thank you Uncle Tarrant. Thank you for everything you've done. The traditions, taking care of me, teaching me the language, history and literature of our lands, and thank you for teaching me how to fight, I just hope I'm ready for what is to come next." She said into his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. You come from a long line of fighters, and I don't just mean your father and his family." Ceilidh giggled and withdrew from his embrace. "Now shall we start? It is a traditional party after all!" Ceilidh nodded excitedly, eager to enjoy this day. "Good, then go pick your partner. I've taught them all the dance and they know that it's rude to refuse you on this special day."

"Isn't it normally a potential partner I pick though?" She said her brow furrowing.

"Usually, but in this case, I think the ancestors will acknowledge our situation and not frown upon us." He winked.

Ceilidh walked up to her cousin, Adrien and smiled at him. "Adrien Hightopp, would you like to dance with me?" Adrien nodded and took her hand and led her to the area for the dance. No one quiet knew how, but somehow Tarrant and Alice had managed to find a record with the same traditional songs of the Calders. Although he would later reveal to Ceilidh that he'd had to get the instruments himself and play them on to the recording.

Ceilidh lifted one side of her short tartan skirt, her father's clan, and raised the other in an arch over her head and stood ready for the music. When the music started Ceilidh felt as if she were flying, as if her body was showing everything she'd worked for all her life and putting it on display for those that understood her. Her dance reflected the pain of losing her parents and the joy of being with family and the destiny that was yet to come. She found it cliché, after all her name was Ceilidh; of course it was only a different spelling of the name Kaylee, the word for dance.

After it was at last done, the party truly began.

Even as she settled into dancing and celebrating with her family and friends, she just couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She felt as if something was lurking in the shade of the bushes. From what she could observe from her old friends, they were worried about it too. She was suddenly pulled away by Greer taking hold of her arm and directing her to the four she still had yet to meet.

"Ceilidh, I'd like you to meet the rest of our company. This is Cadewyn a Death Guardian," He said pointing to the more masculine male with brown hair and hazel eyes, "This is Selben of the Preswylwyr Tir," She said, indicating the green eyed and blonde haired woman. "This is Bair of the Brenin Offeiriaid, and this is Ari Melvina Ceto, eldest daughter of The King of the Master Dragon Keepers but a Death Guardian at heart."

The black haired and green eyed woman took her hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Ceilidh. The others have told us a great deal about you. I can honestly say that it will be my honor to fight by your side. My companions, my dragons and I are at your side." She pledged.

Ceilidh smiled, "Judging by how you were introduced I honestly don't think the need for you dragons shall arise. I'm hoping that it will be done cleanly with no lives lost. But if they are needed I shall not hesitate in coming to you for them." She said sincerely.

Ari smiled widely, "Of course Ms. Calder." She said and gripped her hand tightly. "Now, continue to mingle. We shouldn't be stealing all the attention from your other guests."

Ceilidh was about to turn and leave with a thanks to her but suddenly stopped when a rustling from the bushes caught her attention. "Did you hear that too?"

Ari nodded and then leaned in close to whisper, "Yes. Return to Valenciant and Masako. Stay close to them. I have a bad feeling. Too many strong negative vibrations coming from too many directions, there aren't enough people here to generate that kind of power. Some things going on; stay close to Valenciant and Masako they'll watch your back." Ceilidh nodded and turned to leave.

Suddenly there was a loud growl and a monster ran out of the bushes next to them that had been shaded moments before. Ceilidh gave a scream of surprise. The small green troll-like monster got down on all four of its bony appendages and leaped at her. Its teeth snapped and reached for her throat. Ceilidh held it back with one hand, the other trying to push it off her. It was crushing her chest. From this angle Ceilidh was barely able to identify what it was, an Amora, a creature of the Outlands that thrived on attacking unarmed travelers.

Screams and shouts of fear and confusion arose as another leapt from a tree. Then another and another leapt from the roof of their home. It was an entire coven of them!

Ceilidh stopped trying to push the Amora off of her and instead reached for something to attack it with. All she could find was a stone about the side of a baby's skull. She grabbed it and bashed it in to the creature's skull. It hissed in pain and doubled its efforts to kill her. At last the thing suddenly went rigid, his muscles releasing a final spasm before falling down dead. Ceilidh pushed the carcass off her and looked up to see the white blood of the creature smeared on the bright silver blade of Cadewyn.

He offered his other hand, the blood smeared on his cheek and several gashes lining his arms. Ceilidh grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her up. He didn't say anything as he suddenly took an item from his pocket and put it around her wrist before she could react.

Suddenly the world around her began to fade. "Cadewyn what did you do? What's happening?" She cried in terror.

"Find the Calder Clan. They'll hide you. Narcissa has found us and in order for you to fulfill the curse you must survive. Find your father's clan, they won't hurt you. You have his eyes." He said, his voice fading into the whiteness.

Ceilidh knew at that moment that this task set before her would be harder than she originally thought.


	15. Chapter 15

The trip was over quicker than Ceilidh thought possible. He head was spinning from the quickness of it and she felt like she was going to lose her breakfast. Fortunately her body's threat to vomit never materialized. She stood straight and looked at her surroundings. She was in a dense forest. From what her uncle taught her she could only assume it was the Tulgey Wood.

She sighed, no use wasting time; she might as well start looking. But first she needed to find a path and get her bearings of Underland. She stepped on to the path, not bothering to look around. That was her first mistake.

A whiny of a horse sounded behind her. Ceilidh spun around in surprise. A white stallion reared back in fright, his rider struggling to regain control. "Whoa Maximus, easy boy, calm down its okay." He said soothingly. The horse calmed and stood still. The rider dismounted and glared at Ceilidh.

She didn't know whether he was a White Loyalist or if he served Narcissa or even if he was a follower of the Red Queen, but in that moment she didn't care. She took a step back and started running back toward the forest. The man lunged forward and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I don't think so." He said and pulled her close, pinning her to his chest. Ceilidh strained against his strong hold, but it was pointless. "What are you, Red Loyalist or a creature of Narcissa?"

Ceilidh released a blast of air, and then something clicked in her brain, "I'm a _White _Loyalist! I'm part of the U.U.R.!" She cried. The man's grip loosened in surprise. Ceilidh spun around and faced him, easily moving into a defensive stance.

"What is the code?" he said cautiously.

Ceilidh remembered this; depending on the code she gave it would identify her as a part of a certain branch. "Do you have any idea why a Raven is Like a Writing desk?" She cried.

The young man seemed confused for a moment, "What code is that? It hasn't had any need for nearly twenty years, not since Alice returned!" His body went rigid, ready to attack.

"Well which code do you want to hear? When the rooster Crows? The Dance of the Summer winds? Which one?" She said, backing up and freezing when she found herself against the bark of a tree. _"Oh nice going Ceilidh,"_ She mentally groaned, _"Uncle Tarrant would be so proud!" _She cursed herself.

"I'll not jump to conclusions, but first I want to know who you are, what is your name and your father's name?" He growled, reaching for his sword.

Ceilidh breathed deeply, "My name is Ceilidh Eilidh Calder, and my father is Alick Calder the White Knight."

The young man froze and stared at her critically. Ceilidh shifted under his scrutinizing glare. Suddenly a smile curved the young man's lips and he stood straight, no longer threatening. "My apologies Ms. Calder, I didn't recognize your eyes. How stupid of me. Allow me to introduce myself; I am The White Prince Ezekiel of Marmoreal. We've been waiting a long time for you Ms. Calder. Come, I'm sure your family is eager to see you again."

He gave her a charming smile that for some reason had Ceilidh blushing. Other suitors had given her such smiles, but they had looked positively foolish, but that same rakish smile on his face made him look…she didn't dare say it, let alone think it! She nodded and took his hand. He offered to help her onto his horse, Ceilidh firmly denied.

"Please your majesty, it's your horse, I shouldn't be riding."

"It's a long way, and don't you dare fight me." He said. Ceilidh hesitantly put her foot into the stirrup, but it was difficult to pull herself up. She heard the prince sigh from behind her and suddenly felt two hands on her rear, pushing her up. Ceilidh gave a cry of shock, but the prince didn't seem to notice. As soon as she was up, side saddled he swung himself up behind her and took the reins. "Sorry," He said with the same smile, although she could tell that he didn't mean it, and slicked for the horse to continue.

When they arrived, the Calders were not in the high spirits that the Hightopps always held. These people were hard workers.

Prince Ezekiel clicked his tongue twice and his horse stopped. He carefully dismounted and offered Ceilidh his hand. She was half tempted to refuse and get down on her own, but considering the sheer height of the horse mixed with a bout of untimely clumsiness and she would only end up making a fool of herself in front of her kinsmen and women. So she instead accepted his help.

"Wynn," He said, pulling aside a boy about a year or two older than her. "Inform my mother that I have returned with the White Knight's daughter. Elias," He said, turning to a young woman that was passing by, "Summon your mother Elian." The pair nodded and left quickly to full fill the Prince's wishes. "Madeline," He called another young woman's name, she came scampering over to him. "Fetch Yestin, Aislinn, and Miniona and have them brought to the Queen's tent, quickly." The woman moved quickly away from them. "Come, I'm sure that my mother will be eager to see you." He said and took her wrist gently.

Ezekiel led her to a tent erected in the center of the camp, many of the Calders called out to her in joy, recognizing their clans' eyes set in her face like blue sapphires, unfortunately she didn't know any of them.

"Mother it's me, Ezekiel," He said when they were outside the tent.

"Ezekiel, my son, come in." A gentle voice said.

Ezekiel pushed the tent flap aside, Ceilidh following close behind him. The White Queen was hunched over a table, speaking softly with a very tall man, one that Ceilidh recognized as the man from her last night in Underland, another of her uncles, but what had his name been?

"You're Majesty, Sir Calder," Ezekiel said formally, "May I present Lady Ceilidh Eilidh Calder, returned to Underland."

The Queen and Sir Calder looked up in surprise and stared at her for a moment. Sire Calder smiled widely and rushed over to greet her. "Ceilidh my niece," he said and gripped her shoulders, "So you truly did survive, and you have returned to us." He said and pulled her in for a tight hug then suddenly pulled away. "We shall have a celebration. You have survived to your eighteenth year and Narcissa is at last weak enough for you and the others to defeat her." He said and looked over her shoulder and paused. "Where are the others? Tarrant, Alice and the other ten should be behind you."

Ceilidh looked at the ground in shame. "We were attacked by Amora under Narcissa's control. Cadewyn helped me escape, but I couldn't help the others. I pray they have survived."

Her uncle smiled at her and made her look into his blue eyes, "I'm sure they have child. There's more to each of them than meets the eye. Why I bet as soon as you were safe they defeated every single last one of them." Ceilidh smiled softly and hugged him tightly.

"Hey you little devils, what do you think you're doing? That's the queen's tent! You can't go in there without permission!" A young male voice shouted from the other side just as two young girls came running in, a boy a few years younger than her running in after them. "Get over here you two!" He cried before barely managing to pick them up, one in each arm.

"No fair Yestin!" One of them squealed.

"Sorry Uncle Warren, I didn't mean to lose control of them he stammered."

"No, it's perfectly alright Yestin. In fact, I'd like to introduce you three to your elder sister, Ceilidh Hightopp."

The two elder siblings gaped at each other in shock and delight.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning Ceilidh sat by the lake, staring at her reflection in the serene waters. There was so much to take in from the last few hours. She had three younger siblings, one brother and two twin sisters. During the celebration for her return that night the four year olds had proven quiet loving and curled into her every chance they got whereas Yestin had seemed reluctant to come too close to her. He'd been the eldest for thirteen years, now he was suddenly demoted by her return. He did however grow used to the idea eventually and had asked her questions about the world above nonstop.

"Ms. Calder," The White Prince said from behind her. Ceilidh turned to face him, and ignored the blush that tried to stain her cheeks at the smile he gave. "The White Queen has requested that you join the council." Ceilidh nodded and stood, brushing off the pants that Elian had made for her along with a deep green shirt.

"Will Uncle Warrant be in attendance?" She said, praying that he would be present as well; she still wasn't completely comfortable with her new found family.

Prince Ezekiel nodded, "He's the current head of her armies so he is required to attend." Ceilidh nodded and jumped down from the rock she sat on.

"Let's go then," She said and took off at a run The White Prince following close behind her. They didn't need to be announced this time; the council already knew who she was. The council looked up just as they entered and Warren motioned for Ceilidh to stand beside him.

"First off, I believe that our first action against Narcissa would be to free her source of regeneration. Do we have any recent news on Johanna?" The White Queen said and turned to face a young woman on her right.

The girl shrugged, "The last time I saw her was a few weeks ago. And she was having…trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Ceilidh asked nervously, but then any further news of her parents would be heaven sent.

"She was…not exactly in the right frame of mind. Witch was there too, stronger this time." The girl admitted.

The council looked defeated before the quest had even begun. "Who is witch?" Ceilidh said.

"Narcissa's powers have been both growing and weakening. There are times when her energy spikes to a new high. The body she currently hosts was a backup, it wasn't meant to hold so much power at once. When the energy she holds spikes it overflows and spills out, like a cup of water when you add more to it. The energy and magic seeks a new host and because your mother has the next strongest energy, it flows to her and corrupts her. We call her Witch when she's under Narcissa's control." The White Queen said with remorse.

"Why doesn't it flow to Montgomery instead?"

"Montgomery inhabits a body that is not his own either." The girl said.

"Then how do you expect us to save my mother?" Ceilidh said, straightening up and displaying her challenge to the queen. Warren didn't know whether to be proud or angry at his niece's display.

"We pray that she is in the right mind. I can drain the negativity from her as soon as she's brought here." The Queen said, oblivious to the challenge. "Brysone, what news do you have of Alick? How is he doing, is he strong enough to escape?"

The man next to the first woman nodded. "He's more than strong enough. When Johanna is herself she sees to his needs, otherwise Narcissa has pretty much forgotten about him." He said.

"Excellent, you and Ashley will free him. I trust you two can handle the guards on your own?" The Queen said with large and hopeful eyes.

The woman smirked and cracked her knuckles; Ceilidh winced slightly at the sound of crunching bones. "We'll be in and out with him in no time at all."

The White Queen nodded. "Ceilidh, you and Ezekiel will get your mother. It may be a little hard on her but she'll recognize you and Witch will be too confused to react now." Ceilidh nodded. "Now all we need is," she was suddenly cut off by a deep male voice.

"Someone call for a distraction?" The council turned to face the group that had gathered outside the tent.

"Uncle Tarrant," Ceilidh gasped and ran to hug him.

"Hello Ceilidh, I'm glad you made it out alright." He whispered.

"White Queen Mirana, we've come to help in any way we can." Masako said, stepping forward. The left side of her forehead had a deep gash that had been sewn closed.

"High Princess Masako, your help will be greatly appreciated." The White Queen said formally.

"This is my husband, Cariad Valenciant the High Prince of Asa. This is Greer of the Earth People, Tsurikie Yamiko the White Gloved Assassin, Darnartian of the Wolf Walkers, and Normack Boden." She said, motioning to the original five that had joined her.

"I am Ari Ceto," Ari said, stepping forward, "My father is the King of the Dragon Keepers." She said, explaining her rank. "This is Cadewyn Cicero a Death Guardian and Paladin. This is Bair, and Selben of the Preswylwyr Tir. We too are here to help."

The White Queen's gaze drifted to Cadewyn, "A Paladin, truly?" Cadewyn nodded solemnly. "Lord Cicero, I fear that we may have a serious need for you."

"I'll do what I can Your Majesty. Though I must admit, I've never had to do something on this scale before." He admitted. The White Queen looked unsure and even a little scared.

"I have faith in you Cadewyn. You saved me using the Paladin Magic; you can save these people too." Ari said softly to him. Cadewyn smiled softly to her, and although every one pretended not to notice, he took her hand and twined their fingers together.

"Thank you for your faith. It keeps me going." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Well then, what do you suggest be done as a distraction?" The White Queen said.

Ari and Masako took a moment to think. "Clamor in the East, attack in the West." Masako said. "We'll pull a distraction on the opposite side of where the Calders are being held." She paused for a moment, evaluating the team they had assembled. "Ari, can you fly us on your dragon?" Ari nodded her head. "Selben, if we could drop you near a garden could you speak with the plants?" Selben nodded, understanding her part of the plan.

"Do you want me to ask them to wreak havoc around and in Narcissa's castle?" Masako nodded and Selben smiled evilly.

"Bair, start a fire in the brush at the front of the Castle. Keep it contained to just the front and form it as a fence to keep them away from any possible escapes and have them blocked off." Bair nodded.

"Should I also have the fire recognize us?" Masako nodded. "Alright, then I'll do my best.

"I can create illusion spells that will keep the servants and guards away from the other side." Cadewyn said eagerly.

"No, you stay with Ari. We don't want those that remain to be able to pin point where we are and she might need some help if attacked." Masako gave him a stern look. Ari snorted. "Is something funny to you Ari?" Masako growled.

"No, just the fact that you think that even though I have a 200 foot dragon to protect me I still need someone around to 'protect' me."

Masako sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just allow it, for Cadewyn's sake if not your own."

Ari growled but changed the subject, "Darnartian, watch Selben's back. Normack keep with Bair and alert him if something happens." Normack looked as if he was about to object but Ari's stern glare stopped him. "Valenciant, watch Ceilidh and Ezekiel, Masako stay with Ashley and Brysone. Cadewyn and I will circle around on dragon back. Meet in the garden that we'll be dropping Selben in and we'll get you there. If you don't meet you get yourself out. Does every one understand?"

The group nodded grimly.

"Good, then we leave tomorrow afternoon." The White Prince Ezekiel said.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day was silent as the group of fourteen prepared to set out. Alice and Tarrant would be joining them three quarters of the way; they would then set up a temporary camp for any one that was injured during the quest. Something Valenciant had suggested, after all he was a former soldier in the High Emperor's army and was now a general and next in line for the throne, not that Ceilidh had ever actually seen him hurt.

Ceilidh looked at the setting sun and did the last buckle on her boot and walked over to the edge of the camp where the group would be gathering. They'd said they would be riding on a dragon today, but there was no dragon present. Greer smiled when she saw her.

"Ceilidh, come join us! We're almost ready to go! Did you know that we're going to be riding a dragon today?" she said excitedly with wide eyes.

"Really, where is it?" She whispered skeptically.

"Ari still has to call it in. But she said she was huge!" She said, waving her hands to put emphasis on her words.

"Have you ever seen a dragon Greer?"

The woman shook her head, "No, but Masako has. She says they're majestic and proud, practically untamable."

"Untamable, really, then how did Ari manage to get a dragon?" Greer froze for a moment, unable to find an answer.

"Hush, she needs to concentrate!" Selben snapped at them.

"Selben, they can talk, I don't need to concentrate anymore." She said and removed the pendant from around her neck. Selben shrugged and Greer and Ceilidh focused their attention on her to see what she was doing. She held the amulet high in the air. "Elvian," She said, "We need you." The amulet glowed black and soon a dragon appeared before them. The black, white and gold dragon released a roar that shook the Earth beneath them.

"_What is it Mistress? How may I serve you?" _The dragon said, though it's lips never moved. Ceilidh decided it held the same gift that allowed the others to speak to each other with their minds.

"You know of the tyrant that lurks in this world, Elvian?" The dragon nodded its enormous head. "Good, we need you to fly us to the castle. You, Cadewyn and I will fly overhead after we drop off Selben, Bair and the others. As soon as Selben and Bair are finished we pick them up and wait for the others." The dragon nodded its great head in understanding. "Can you carry eighteen people?" The dragon growled loudly and lowered its head to bump softly against Ari. She stroked her head with a smile.

"_Eighteen is a pittance. I serve my Mistress and friends of Mistress. Mistress won't be hurt; friends of Mistress won't be hurt." _She pledged.

"Good, you know us; this is Ceilidh and the White Prince Ezekiel. Memorize their scents, they are with us." The dragon nodded its head again and bumped her once more. "Climb on her back." Ari said and sat on the nape of Elvian's neck. Ceilidh was hesitant to get on but she didn't exactly want the prince to take liberties with her again.

"_Don't worry friend of Mistress, I won't bite." _The Dragon said.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She whispered. "It's the prince."

"_I'll bite prince if he bites." _ The Dragon said matter-of-fact-ly.

"It's not the mouth I'm worried about, it's the hands." She grumbled. The dragon seemed to shake with laughter.

"_Mate?" _The dragon said to her.

"No, prince, I have no real feelings toward him other than annoyance." She snapped.

"_Whatever you say, but you like his looks at you." _The dragon snickered. Ceilidh decided it wasn't worth arguing about and climbed onto her back with the help of her uncle.

Valenciant, Masako, and Yamiko were quiet on the ride, almost as if they were prepared to die and already resigned to their fate. No one seemed to question them; apparently it was a warrior thing from their world. She only hoped that their belief that they could possibly die would be for nothing.

For a large flying lizard, Elvian was surprisingly quiet as they approached the sparkling pink castle. "We'll circle around; look for a garden so we can drop you guys off." Ari said.

"How about there?" Ezekiel said, pointing to a balcony garden.

"That'll do for now. Is that enough plant life for you Selben?" The young girl nodded her head. Ari directed Elvian lower as silently as possible. Bair jumped down first, catching Ari as she fell in his arms.

"Thank you," She whispered and gave him a small squeeze before they helped the others down. Ceilidh jumped from the dragon's back, landing easily with their help. Prince Ezekiel slid down, his knees buckling for a moment. Then Masako and Valenciant jumped down with no help, Ashley and Brysone following close behind.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" The replies were silently whispered. "Good, we have a total of three hours. Selben, Bair, let me know when you two are done and we'll come and get you." Ari said and Elvian took to the skies.


	18. Chapter 18

Bair

Bair gripped his staff tightly as he ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. Normack was waiting for him down in the front and Darnartian had already passed him from the front gate. He needed to get down their quickly, they were depending on him to create this second distraction that would prevent the guards from coming after them and further confuse them.

As he ran down the steps he suddenly lost his footing and tripped, falling down at least ten stairs before he finally caught himself. He winced as he sat up, he'd hit his shoulder pretty hard on the marble staircase. He cursed the dark and his misfortune; no doubt someone heard that and would be on their way now. He gripped his staff and used it to help him up and take the weight off his sore leg. Sore leg or not, he needed to hurry.

Selben

Selben sighed and bent down to whisper to the plants, ignoring the odd look Darnartian gave her. The flowers blossomed at the feel of her presence and welcomed her. "Hello there lovelies, I need something from you, can you help me?" The petals of the flowers glowed brightly. "I need you to speed up your growth, all of you. My friends need you to pull attention away from them so we can defeat Narcissa."

Selben winced when the voices of the flowers began to scream at her their fears. "Having trouble with the plants?" Darnartian said, Selben ignored him and spoke again.

"Don't worry my lovelies," She silenced them. "I promise, when she is defeated you will all have wonderful new homes. I promise." She said and the plants around her began to grow, moving as quickly as they could.

"_Ari, this is Selben, we're ready!" _She mentally called into the darkness.

"_We're on our way."_

Ceilidh

Ceilidh followed closely behind Valenciant, sticking to the shadows and avoiding the guards that patrolled the halls. After back tracking several times they found the room in a tall tower where her mother was.

"Ceilidh, Zeke, you go in and get Johanna, I'll stand watch." Ceilidh didn't argue, if anyone had a chance at getting her mother out, it was she and/or her mother's prince. Ceilidh opened the door, wincing when it squeaked.

"Mother, are you in here?" There was no answer. She stepped fully in to the room with Prince Ezekiel close behind her. Then she saw her, a woman with no eyes but the same hair as her mother and dressed in a black robe. She glared at them with thinned eyes.

"Witch," Ezekiel breathed and moved to stand protectively in front of her. "Johanna, do you remember me?" Witch tilted her head to the side and watched him. "It's me, your prince."

"Prince," she said confused. Ezekiel nodded his head slowly. "Prince should be in his bed. It's late."

"I'm not tired Johanna, I've come for you." He said and edged closer to her.

"Prince is visiting. Can't sleep again? Come, we'll have some nutcakes, but you must drink your milk first. Your mother says so and you must obey your mother." She said and began to turn away.

"No Johanna, I'm Prince Ezekiel, the White Prince of Marmoreal. Not Matthias, not Narcissa's son."

Johanna flinched away from him, "Prince Ezekiel of Marmoreal? White Prince shouldn't be here! Too dangerous, White Prince does not belong here!" she cried. Her face clearly showed the conflict that she was facing, two sides fighting for domination. Ceilidh could clearly see when her mother came back to herself; she turned to look at Prince Ezekiel pleadingly. "Prince Ezekiel, I beg you, leave before she takes you too! If you are taken then our hope is lost!"

"Mother, do you remember me?" Ceilidh said, stepping out from behind Ezekiel. Johanna looked at her and tears flooded her white eyes. Ceilidh stepped closer to her.

"My little girl, my baby, you've grown." She said and hugged her. Ceilidh wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Mother you have to come with us. There are others getting father, come we need to leave." Johanna nodded, now fully in her right mind. She ran to the cupboard and grabbed a small white rabbit. "Harley," Ceilidh whispered softly and took her mother's hand. "Let's go!" Just as they exited the room and met Valenciant the screaming started.

Bair

Bair groaned as he struggled to stand up gripping his staff tightly. The fire was done and he was ready to go. _"Ari," _he called. _"We're ready to go."_

"_Can you make it to the gardens?"_

"_No, I've injured my leg." _He groaned.

Ari released a nasty curse that made Bair wince. _"We're on our way." _Ari growled in frustration.

"_Do you have Selben?" _He said as Normack helped him stand.

He could feel Ari's exasperation in her mind voice. _"Yes I have Selben."_

Ceilidh

Ceilidh, Prince Ezekiel, Valenciant, and Johanna hurried through the halls, Selben's plants were doing their work faster than they thought possible. "Hurry, to the gardens before we are caught!" Valenciant shouted and sped up.

Montgomery

"Your majesty, your majesty," A guard cried as they pounded on the door of the royal chambers.

Montgomery growled in frustration and Narcissa found herself laughing at his exasperated expression. "Yes what is it servant?" She called just as the door opened.

"Forgive this lowly servant for intruding upon the royal couple at this time of darkness. But radiant ones, the palace is on fire and the plant life has turned against us. The guards protecting the prison were found dead as well!"

Montgomery growled in anger and used his magic to summon his armor. "Johanna is trying to escape with Alick. Let me handle her, my love." He said and followed the servant out the door.

Ashley

Alick groaned softly as Ashley and Brysone helped him stand up. "You two shouldn't be here. You should be helping the White Queen. Keep her safe until Narcissa is defeated."

"The White Queen is safely hidden. It's your daughter you should be worried about. She and the prince are saving your wife." Ashley said in exasperation.

"The Prince is here?" Alick panicked, standing on his own now. "You brought the White Prince, the heir to the throne here?"

"Oh do shut up, he's fine. He's got Valenciant and Ceilidh with him and Johanna won't let the prince get hurt." Brysone sighed. Alick relaxed slightly.

"I hope your right."

Ari

Cadewyn leaned over the side of Elvian and extended his hand to help Bair up, Selben also reached down to help and Normack lifted him the best he could.

"Bair, give me your hand." Selben groaned as she reached for his hand, using her other one to wipe away a bead of sweat. The fire around them was too close for comfort and blazing feverishly. It wouldn't hurt them, but the heat was still unbearable.

Bair groaned and barely managed to take both of their hands and be pulled up behind Selben. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek just as Cadewyn managed to help Normack up and behind him.

"Alright Elvian, take us up again." She said and the dragon returned to the sky.

"_Ari, we're ready. Come get us at the gardens!" _Ashley called in mind speech

Ceilidh

"There they are! Halt in the name of the Chosen One Queen Narcissa!" Several guards shouted.

Valenciant released a curse in his native language and drew the sword at his side, ready to fight against the thirty guards that ran at them. "Let me handle them." Johanna said and flicked her wrist. The thirty guards went flying into a marble wall, leaving several dents.

Valenciant whistled in admiration, "Remind me never to get you angry!"

Johanna snickered. "Come; let's get out of here before something else happens." Unfortunately Johanna spoke much too soon.

"Johanna, halt in the name of your king!" Montgomery shouted as he stormed down the hall in full armor.

Johanna growled and made to run at him. Ceilidh gripped her hand tightly, "Mother no, please don't! I don't want to lose you!" Johanna smiled and turned to face her daughter.

"You won't lose me. God has promised our deliverance." She said.

"Johanna, return to me." Montgomery said and extended his hand to her. Johanna turned and glared at him. Ceilidh could feel the energy that radiated from her mother. She could feel Witch struggling to break free from the barrier she had created to contain her.

"I have something to say to you first Montgomery, just two words." She said and drew in a breath. "Screw you!" She screamed and knocked over a candle holder that also pushed several others over. The tapestries and rug immediately were set ablaze. The guards screamed and fled, but Montgomery didn't even flinch. He drew his sword, ready to advance even with the fire that blocked his way to them.

"Quickly, head toward the garden," Valenciant shouted over the roar of the fire and the group of four ran down the opposite hall. It seemed like an eternity before they at last reached the garden.

"_Ari," _Valenciant screamed. _"We need you now!"_

Elvian immediately appeared overhead, the wind had picked up since they had been dropped off but Ari still managed to direct her over to them. Alick reached over the edge and offered his help. "Johanna, take my hand!" Johanna stretched but she couldn't reach him. Valenciant grabbed her waist and picked her up.

"Ceilidh, you're next!" He said and helped her up while Alick grabbed her hand. "You're next your majesty!" He said and gave the prince a boost up.

"Johanna, come back here you traitor!" Montgomery shouted from the entrance. He was enraged, ready to kill for his prize. Valenciant's gold eyes glazed over and he turned to face him, slowly drawing his sword.

"Valenciant my love, please take my hand! There's no need to fight!" Masako shouted. Valenciant didn't seem to hear her and took a slow step toward Montgomery. "Valenciant please, Daitaro needs his father." That seemed to shake him and pull him away from the killing edge he was on. He sheathed his sword and turned back toward them and reached up to take Masako's hand.

As the group was pulling him up Montgomery suddenly jumped on his back, pulling him down toward them. "Valenciant hang on!" Masako screamed as they dangled at least five feet off the ground and still rising.

"Hold tighter, you're slipping!" Cadewyn shouted.

Valenciant kicked his legs, trying to free his torso of the Creature. "Release me you mad man!" He shouted. Montgomery drew his knife from his belt and raised it over his head. Masako released a scream as the knife swiped down and stabbed into Valenciant's back, piercing his heart. Valenciant chocked and stared blankly at Masako.

Bair growled and stood up. "Bair, sit down you might fall!" He ignored Selben and stood straight, raising his staff over his head. He brought it down and smashed it into Montgomery's head. Montgomery screamed in pain and flinched, releasing Valenciant. The force of his swing caused Bair to lose his balance. "Bair," Selben screamed and grabbed his shirt. It ripped in her hand and Bair fell over the edge just as Valenciant was being pulled up.

Cadewyn stood, prepared to jump after him. "What do you think you're doing?" Ari screamed.

"Trust me!" He shouted and began to chant something and jumped from Elvian. The dragon gave a great roar of anguish. Suddenly Cadewyn began to glow a bright white color and before they knew what had happened wings had formed on Cadewyn's back and he had Bair by his arms and was gliding down safely toward the ground.

"_How is he?"_ Selben mentally screamed.

"_He's injured, but otherwise okay!" _Cadewyn replied. _"We'll meet you at the healing camp, it's not too far away now and I think I can help him there."_

"_All right, we'll meet you there." _Ari replied.

"_And when we get there you better be ready for the tongue lashing of your life Bair of the Brenin Offeiriaid!" _Selben screamed at him.

With the excitement over Ceilidh turned around to face her parents. "Daddy," She whispered and hugged him tightly. He sniffed and pulled her mother in as well. "Yestin, Aislinn, and Miniona will be so happy to see you." Ceilidh whispered.

"How are they?" Johanna asked as she smoothed back her hair.

"Yestin is playing the role of big brother very well. Aislinn and Miniona have become some extreme trouble makers, but their innocence would make you think otherwise." She reported. Her parents smiled and hugged tightly to each other as they approached the tent.

Tarrant and Alice came running out to meet them. "Johanna, Alick, are you there?" Tarrant shouted as he raced out to meet the landing dragon. Alick leapt from the dragon and helped her down, setting her on the ground gently.

"Johanna, my little sister you're alright! I'm so glad to see you again I thought she'd killed you! But then she couldn't have killed you because you still have a purpose in this life. But I was scared because I thought that you wouldn't make it out and if you hadn't made it out that would mean that Ceilidh had failed which would mean that I had failed and I honestly hoped I didn't because Masako charged me with taking care of her and," Johanna slapped her hand over Tarrant's mouth, abruptly shutting him up. "Thank you," he mumbled into her hand.

Johanna smiled and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad to see you again Big Brother." She said and pulled away from him.

Tarrant gasped and his jaw fell down. "Johanna, what happened to you?" Johanna's smile disappeared and she turned her head away.

"Narcissa…left her mark." She said reluctantly. Tarrant was about to ask again but the arrival of their two missing companions quickly changed the subject.

"Come in and rest until we can leave," Alice invited and the group followed her in. Ari hung back for a moment and held up the amulet again.

"Thank you for your help Elvian, rest for a while, we'll need you again soon." She said as the dragon slowly disappeared and the amulet's black glow faded then entered the camp as Selben rushed to Bair and helped Cadewyn take him into the tent and lay him out on a stretcher.

"Water, give me clean water and bandages!" Alice rushed to hand her the clean bandages they had prepared and the water basin. Ari set to work cleaning the scrapes from his landing and the cuts from falling down the stairs then began wrapping the wounds tightly.

Bair howled in pain. "Not so tightly, that hurts!"

"Maybe you should have been more careful and given more thought to your actions rather than jump off Elvian!" Selben shouted.

"I know you're angry, but please don't take it out on my leg and shoulder!" He grabbed her wrists and tried to stop them as she wrapped the bandage around his leg.

"You idiot, what kind of stupidity would entice you to jump off a dragon more than three hundred feet in the air?"

"Ah, lover's quarrel," Johanna sighed as she watched them.

"I didn't jump, I lost my balance and fell!" he countered just as angrily.

"Then what compelled you to stand up in the first place?" Bair stilled her hand gently and looked into her eyes.

"I didn't want the possibility of him being able to hurt you." He whispered and Selben relaxed.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that ever again." Bair nodded and kissed her.

"I promise."

Valenciant sat on a bed, arguing with Masako about his wound. In truth he should have been dead hours ago, but somehow he'd managed to hang on. "At least let me make sure your wound is alright." Masako said sternly and Valenciant finally relented, removing his shirt and turning around for Masako. To the amazement of those that didn't know Valenciant it was an amazing surprise to see that the area was covered in blood, but the wound was not there. "Alright," Masako finally sighed and whipped away the blood, "Your wound is healed, but you'll be paying the price for this. I suggest you go hunting again soon. You'll need to feed to keep up your strength."

Ceilidh didn't question it, just lay back on her bed and let sleep take over her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

When Ceilidh awoke it was to a tickling sensation on her nose. She couldn't tell what it was but it was bugging her to no end. Her upper lip curled back in a sneer. "Go away," She said and rolled over. The cause of the tickling chuckled and began tickling her cheek. "Go away," She said louder and swatted at whatever it was.

"You're not getting out of it _that _easily sleeping beauty." A deep male voice said, clearly amused.

"Prince Ezekiel, let the poor girl sleep!" Came Ari's chiding voice. "Honestly, how you are expected to be the next king baffles me to no end."

"It's no use, he already woke me up." Ceilidh mumbled and sat up. Ari handed her a bowl of steaming liquid, careful not to spill it. Ezekiel gave her a mischievous smile before leaving the tent.

"Here, this should help you wake up. Your mother made a brew of it for all of us." She explained. Ceilidh took a sip and decided she rather liked it. Its heat flooded through her and made her feel ready for the day and eager for activity, it awakened her senses too.

"How are Valenciant and Bair?" She asked, remembering her injured companions.

Ari hesitated a moment before answering. "Bair's leg was fractured when he fell down the stairs, but the landing he and Cadewyn had wasn't as smooth as we thought, it's a minor break, but enough to possibly keep him out of the coming fight if your mother can't help him. Valenciant is perfectly fine; he's been helping all morning."

Ceilidh chocked on her brew. "But, he was stabbed in the heart! I saw it with my own eyes!" She sputtered as soon as she could manage it. Ari released a blast of air and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Listen, there are things you don't know about us. The others were afraid to tell you but I think you deserve to know." Ceilidh raised her eyebrow and Ari looked at her with what seemed like unusual intensity. "Please don't freak out, but Valenciant, to put it bluntly, is a Bloodsucker." She paused for a moment then tried again, "A vampire." At Ceilidh's mortified expression she hurried to explain, "No not a real vampire, he's only a half blood and he doesn't like human blood. He says it makes him feel like a cannibal so you're safe."

"What about the rest of you? Are you really what you say you are?"

Ari shrugged. "Masako is a half demon. You normally wouldn't notice except for some of the reactions she gives. Sometimes she growls at you or her lip will curl back, subtle things. As far as I know they're the only…" She trailed off for a moment. "No wait, one more. Cadewyn," She said. "Cadewyn _is _a Paladin and a Death Guardian, but as we later learned he has Light Blood. Basically he can perform complex spells and bring pictures to life; his magic is purely light based."

"Really," Ceilidh asked in amazement. Ari nodded her head.

"I know you've never seen it, but he has birthmarks on his back in the shape of wings. That's how he was able to glide to safety last night." Ari whispered.

Ceilidh nodded in thought then looked up to meet Ari's green eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"We _would _be packing up now except that you're still in the tent smart one!" She heard her mother tease. Ceilidh flushed and scrambled out of her cot.

"I'll take care of this, go ahead and go outside. Your mother only had a slight look over at you. She still needs to assess any real wounds on you." She winked.

Ceilidh nodded and walked out the tent and went straight to her mother. "Hello my sweet." Johanna said with a tint of sadness and hugged her.

Enwrapped in the embrace and the feel of her mother's love, Ceilidh couldn't help but le the words slip out, "I wish I could see your eyes Mom."

Johanna stiffened then relaxed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Darnartian says he can help me, he said that if Masako and Greer were willing to give up some things he would be able to save my eyes." She nodded her head over toward the wolf woman that sat on a stone, Darnartian Moon standing behind her. "He's already started. First he needs some hairs from her head, then some dust from her nails and lastly, a few tears from the both of them."

"Is he going to make you drink it?" Ceilidh smiled up at her mother who laughed lightly.

"No my sweet, the hairs will be crushed into a dust and combined with her nails and their tears then he'll put them in my eyes, having Masako's elements will be strong enough to bring back my eyes, but I it weren't for Greer they'd be more of a gray color, with her help they'll be bright grass green again." She smiled down at her. Ceilidh's smile grew and she squeezed her mother tightly.

It didn't take long for Darnartian to finish the elixir that he was creating and bring it to them. "Mrs. Calder, it's ready for you." He said and showed her the small cup. Johanna nodded and sat on a rock and tilted her head back. Darnartian dipped a finger into the bowl. "This may take a while. I've never tried this with a half-blooded demon before, Shandal; I've never tried this at all, I just hope my mother is right." He said and slowly put his hand over her eye. The drop formed and hung on tightly to his finger for a moment before finally releasing.

When the elixir landed on Johanna's eye she gave a yelp of pain, "It stings!" She cried and clutched at her shut eye.

"It's supposed to Mrs. Calder. Now please let me do the other one?" Darnartian said calmly. Johanna lowered her hand and tilted her head back again. Darnartian dipped his finger in the liquid again and performed the same task on Johanna's other eye.

Johanna blinked several times and lowered her head to look at her daughter. "See any changes?" Ceilidh leaned closer and stared at her mother's eyes; she smiled in delight and pulled away.

"The slightest sight of green, I think your eyes _are _going to heal from this!" Ceilidh exclaimed.

Johanna sighed with relief. "Good, I was actually scared this wouldn't work. I don't want to remain Narcissa's slave; I can't wait for the White Queen to remove her negative energies from me." Johanna's eyes clouded with tears as she pulled Ceilidh in or another hug.

Their moment was interrupted by Alick's shouts of confusion and frustration. "You idiot, I told you not to pull on the ropes yet!" The mother and daughter turned to see the men and laughed at what they saw. Apparently while taking down the tent someone got distracted, ending with Ceilidh's father stuck in the ropes.

Come on," Johanna said and squeezed her hand. "Let's go help your father." She rolled her eyes and walked toward him. After a confusing amount of time the tents and other items were packed, Elvian was summoned, the items were packed away and they were ready to leave.

Upon arriving at the same clearing at the edge of the camp they had been at late the afternoon before, several of the Calders came running to them, eager to see their lost kinsmen and their prince safely home.

Ceilidh was comforted to know that she had so many loyal family members. It made her feel safe just thinking of the possibility of having such a large family as well. Who better to come to a distraught girl's defense than her family? On second thought it would probably be her father.

"You made it!" The White Queen cried as she picked up her white skirts and ran to them. She went straight to Ezekiel and grabbed him and kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. "My little prince, you're alright." She whispered and clung to him tightly.

Prince Ezekiel gently freed himself from his mother and smiled at her, his brown eyes shining with excitement. "Yes, we did it. We made it back to you mother." He said and kissed her cheek. Mirana pulled away from her son and stepped toward Johanna.

Johanna paled and bowed her head to her. "Your majesty." She said.

"Johanna Calder, come, we must take care of the evil in you before it grows strong enough to unleash itself." She said simply and took Johanna's hand. "I suggest the rest of you get something to eat and some rest." She said and glanced at them. She spotted Bair and motioned for Cadewyn and Selben to follow. "Bring him with, I have just the thing for him." She smiled and walked away with the Johanna and the other three in tow.


	20. Chapter 20

Bair winced as Cadewyn and Selben set him down on another bed and stepped away. The White Queen sat next to his leg with a healing salve and unwrapped the bandages on his leg gently. Bair had to admit, he adamantly preferred the Queen's touch to the rough handling Selben had given him last night. She looked at the swollen flesh and the cuts and bruises before nodding to herself and beginning to apply a liberal amount of the healing salve to his leg, and then gave the same treatment to his shoulder.

"I suggest you stay off that leg and try not to use your shoulder for a few more hours." The White Queen said as she stood then faced Selben. "Why don't you go and get some lunch and come back to join him." She suggested and showed them out.

Johanna stood, nervously waiting for what was to come. The White Queen smiled at her, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured her and moved closer.

Ceilidh gratefully took the stew her uncle handed her and smiled at him. He winked and motioned with his head for her to follow him. They walked over to where the others, including Yamiko, who's wrist had been sprained and made her another liability, sat around a fire. The group, minus her parents and Selben and Bair welcomed her.

"How are you feeling Valenciant?" she said as she sat on the ground.

Valenciant smiled, "I've been better, it's just a dull ache now. I need to go hunting one more time for the muscles to bind together again. My body has been wasting a lot of energy repairing itself." He said and swallowed another spoon full of the stew. Ari looked a little uneasy and shifted in her spot by the fire.

That told all Ceilidh really needed to know, they knew that Ari had told her about them, and she had received a brutal lecture for it. Ceilidh almost giggled at the thought, to think that a royal could be lectured, but then was she really a royal.

After a moment of thinking she asked another question, this one aimed at Ari. "How did you come across your dragon?"

Ari smiled and swallowed her stew, "I inherited her from my grandmother. My brother believed she was mine and we constantly fought over her. Eventually after Selben, Bair, Cadewyn and I defeated the Necromancer he relented so now Elvian is officially mine and he can't interfere."

"Actually, if my memory serves correctly she belongs to both of us and your brother had a fit when he found out what you did." Cadewyn said. Ari smiled and tried to hold in her laughter.

"You're right, oh my goodness, you should have seen the look in his eye Ceilidh. Pure murderous rage, that's what it was." The two of them moaned at the memory as if in pain. Ari moved to sit on her knees and lifted her shirt just enough to show the scar on her stomach. "During the fight with the Necromancer I was badly wounded, I was totally convinced I was going to die and told Elvian to help Cadewyn and that if I didn't survive, she was to serve Cadewyn. Fortunately I survived, but Elvian knows where her loyalties lie." She lowered her shirt and smoothed it out and moved back to crossing her legs.

Ceilidh swallowed another spoonful of stew before asking, "So what made you guys assemble. You know, work together?"

Masako smiled, "Well, Valenciant used to be my personal guard, he joined me in finding the others. We were all marked one way or another. Greer had the eyes of the Earth, Yamiko had the speed of the water, Normack had the pure heritage of the wind, Valenciant and I were both of the Heaven Clan and the Fire Clan, and Darnartian was of one of the Night Clans. We banded together to drive out the foreigners and save our people."

"Although it took a lot of bribery on your part," Yamiko smiled and had another spoonful of stew. Masako playfully nudged her with her elbow and returned to her soup.

Ari shrugged, "You know that basics of how our story ended. It took me almost a year to transfer to a school for Death Guardians from a Dragon Keepers school, I did it in hopes that my brother would have a better chance at getting to know his dragon and learn without my, 'interference'."

"Master Liam," Cadewyn picked up.

"Who just so happened to be my uncle." Ari pointed out.

Cadewyn sighed, gave her a sideways glare then returned to his part of the story, "Master Liam had assigned me to watch after her, she was literally the _only _girl there." He paused for a heartbeat, "But I guess that's a good thing because I had her all to myself." Ari blushed lightly and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Selben was out for a ride and a patrol when she ran into Bair and saved him from some bandits. As thanks for his help her father set her on the task of helping him to our school. Unfortunately the schools were being closed down so we spoke with my father."

"We discovered that there was an Evil Necromancer, being the confident idiots that we were we set out after him." Cadewyn said as Ari drained her bowl of the remaining stew.

"Bair tagged along just to 'keep us out of too much trouble' and eventually helped us in defeating the Necromancer. We all got something good out of it. I got my title, Selben got her father's inheritance, Bair realized that he wasn't cut out to be a monk or priest just because he had fallen in love and didn't want to be away from her."

"And I learned about my dead family, my heritage, and I fell in love." Cadewyn said and looked at Ari. Ari stood and kissed him before walking back with the empty bowls to be washed. "We didn't even know that we were also supposed to help you here. We were shocked when Masako and her group showed up nearly two years ago and told us we were far from finished with our destiny and that we had another quest to complete."

"Wow, seems like there's some kind of spell you all have in common," The others gave her an odd look. "I mean, you've all fallen in love, right?" They still looked a little confused. "First Masako and Valenciant, then Ari and Cadewyn, then Bair, it seems like a patter right?"

Yamiko shrugged, "I'm not in love; I don't want to waste my time with the stupidity of the opposite gender." Surprisingly none of the males challenged her, they simply rolled their eyes and ignored her comment.

A flash of a memory came to Ceilidh and she found herself speaking again. "I remember, being in the desert, it was a cold night and I remember Greer said something, then Normack. And you smiled at her and winked, and she looked away from you, annoyed."

Greer laughed at Normack's embarrassed expression. "You have a pretty superior memory Ceilidh!" She managed through her laughter.

Then, much too sudden, one of the young Calder boys came running toward the camp. "Riders are approaching, riders are approaching!"

Ari didn't know why, but a lump suddenly formed in her throat. "That doesn't sound good." Warren said.


	21. Chapter 21

Then, much too sudden, one of the young Calder boys came running toward the camp. "Riders are approaching, riders are approaching!

Ari didn't know why, but a lump suddenly formed in her throat. "That doesn't sound good." Warren said. Her uncle led the group to the edge of the camp, several other males joining them. Ari and Selben helped Bair out of the healing tent and toward them. Bair's leg was nearly completely healed, it was being held up with a brace of what looked like tree bark, made by Selben no doubt. She'd heard from Ari that the Preswylwyr Tir were also known as, 'the children of the Earth', so that certainly made sense to her.

Ari, Selben, and Cadewyn formed a protective wall in front of Bair; something Ceilidh learned was a natural instinct for a tribe or clan to do when one of them was injured. Valenciant, Normack, and Darnartian also stood in front of Masako, Yamiko and Greer to keep them safe just in case a fight broke out. Her uncle Tarrant took a defensive stance in front of Alice. Alick and Johanna joined them, her brother and the Prince and Queen trailing close behind.

Her father, now armed with his sword, and her mother, now armed with a Healer Staff and her green eyes now returned to their bright glory, took defensive positions beside the Queen. Yestin stood in front of their mother protectively and to Ceilidh's surprise, Prince Ezekiel stood in front of her.

Montgomery and thirty faceless males approached the camp on horseback, armed to the teeth and ready for a fight. But what surprised Ceilidh was, one of the other men with Montgomery wasn't a faceless. It was then that she remembered the time with her mother as they were trying to bring her around and leave.

"Prince Ezekiel, is that Narcissa's son?" She whispered as she took in the black hair and golden brown eyes. The Prince nodded his head, glaring at the young man.

"Yes, that's Matthias," He spat, "Narcissa's eldest son and the heir to their 'throne'." Ceilidh understood his anger. Matthias was sitting on what was really _his _throne; he was masquerading around as the Prince of Underland, a title that really belonged to him.

Montgomery and Matthias dismounted their horses. Montgomery ignored her parents' presence and walked straight to the Queen. Matthias glared at Prince Ezekiel and Ceilidh before joining his father, never taking his eyes off them.

He knew about what they'd done, Ceilidh could feel it deep in her bones, and he was beyond furious. She smirked and felt half tempted to blow him a kiss, she was sure he'd get the rude message behind it, but she didn't want to start another fight with an injured Bair so close to the fray. She silently voiced this thought to Ezekiel, who smirked and tried to keep his laughter under control. He cleared his throat and moved closer to her.

"Watch your tongue, you're right in not wanting to fight with so many injured around, even if Bair is almost completely healed and Yamiko is no longer a liability," He warned. Ceilidh shrugged, it sounded like a good idea to her because she was still too tired to fight.

"Mirana, the Radiant Chosen One Narcissa Amethyst Emerald Raven Jade Sapphire Hightopp-Jones," He said in a voice, loud enough for all to hear.

"What," Johanna and Tarrant screamed in anger at hearing their clans name in the title.

Montgomery ignored their outburst of anger and continued, "Has demanded that you admit defeat now rather than continue this meaningless fight any further." He said.

The White Queen looked at him defiantly. "Is your beloved Queen afraid that we may just win?" Montgomery's eyebrows flew up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Is she afraid that we will defeat her?"

"No, her offer is out of the goodness of her heart." He defended.

"That _Thing _has no heart!" Johanna spat, her eyes beginning to glow with a red hue.

"Then what do you call this act of courtesy? You are outnumbered thousands to a mere one hundred." Matthias said. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Funny, I wonder what the plants and the castle would say about that!" Selben smirked at the prince's flustered expression.

"Silence your tongue or I shall cut it out for you!" The Prince raged and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Selben reached for the stick on her back and crouched into a defensive position, ready to draw her weapon. "Sure, I'd love a challenge for once, even if it is a minor one!"

There was no shout of warning, no order to back down; everyone present was stunned into silence. At last Bair finally moved, like a statue coming to life, he placed his hand on Selben's shoulder. "Love please, save this fight for later, live to fight another day," He whispered. Montgomery gave his son that clearly was meant to reflect the message. The Prince and Selben dropped their hands from their weapons, both looking purely disappointed.

"Well then, do you accept our offer?" Montgomery said to the Queen.

"The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal refuses your offer." She said with a blank, uncaring expression.

"The High-Princess of Asa, Cariad Masako refuses your offer as well." Masako said to the shock of many. No one had expected her to be so committed to a fight that didn't involve her world or her people.

"In the Name of King Azaria Ceto, your offer is also refused." Ari said glaring at him.

"In the name of our Tribe Leader, the Preswylwyr Tir also refuses the offer." Selben spoke up.

"As do the Hightopps and Calders," Johanna said, her now red eyes blazing with fury.

Masako took a step forward; Montgomery took a step back in surprise. "With my last breath I shall see to it that you are defeated, even if I must call down the Kurieitā, himself to deal with you!" The eyes of those who were from Masako's world widened in a mix of fear and surprise, they obviously hadn't expected such extremes.

Apparently this, Kurieitā, was someone very powerful and very real. But would she really be able to do it if it came down to that? And why would they be so willing to help her?"

Valenciant stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your Majesty," he was speaking as a general to his queen now, "It won't be necessary to awaken your grandfather, I assure you. Don't punish your enemies by forcing them to face his rath." He pleaded.

Masako turned to face him sharply, "Shut up Valenciant." He looked purely stunned for a moment before backing away, realizing that she was on the killing edge he had been on earlier that same night.

Thinking back to their earlier talk, something occurred to Ceilidh. Perhaps this killing edge that they danced on so constantly had something to do with being part of the Heaven Clan? On look at Yamiko and the others only seemed to confirm this.

Masako turned back to Montgomery. "Now I suggest you and your kit get out of here now, before I decide to turn and rip your throat out!" She growled.

"This isn't over. You have two days before the battle that shall decide who will be the rightful monarchs of these lands." He growled. "Come Matthias," he said and turned away.

"Yes, go Matthias; run away to your mommy!" Selben jeered.

The Prince whirled around, his eyes seemed to darken. "I'll see you on the battle field in two days!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Prince-y," Selben shouted after him. "I'll make sure to bring something soft so you can rest in case I kick your but _too _hard for your liking!"

Matthias sneered at her and kicked for his horse to set out.


	22. Chapter 22

Things were very quiet and subtle after Montgomery and his son left their camp. Those that had witnessed had congratulated Selben for her courage to stand up to Matthias like that. Ceilidh found it odd that the Calder Clan considered standing up to and facing your enemies a brave task whereas the Hightopps considered it a foolish thing.

Alick placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and led her away. "Where are we going?" She said curiously. Alick smiled softly and continued walking down an untraveled path. Yestin made to go follow but Johanna grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Let them go, they need to speak." She said and walked away from the scene. With a final glance over his shoulder, Yestin followed his mother back to the twins.

Ceilidh followed her father along the path closely. She didn't remember it from the maps her uncle had drawn so he must not have known about it. The path was winding and hard to follow, but her father knew where he was going and she trusted him. Finally they arrived at the ruins of what looked to be a huge mansion.

"My father used to bring me here every summer. Just he and I. This used to be a training ground for elite knights. Every year when he brought me with him it was usually to judge those that the senior knights considered worthy of the high ranks. At last I was old enough to join the training camps here. It was hard on my father, not being able to judge me; he knew I belonged in the ranks for more reason than just my heritage and birthright.

The judge was my uncle, the Knaves Father. Your uncle and his father weren't bad men mind you, they just fell into the wrong crowd." He hurried to explain. "But he was hoping that your uncle would make it in instead of me. He would have denied me and told me to come back next year, a hard thing to tell a nine year old, but the White King, Mirana's father, thought I was more than ready to join and allowed both of us in." he smiled at the memory of the simple days of his youth.

"My father was a brilliant inventor, despite what people thought. He invented a lock to a chest that could only be opened at the will of the person who locks it, and a special oil that would prevent metal from rusting." He paused for a moment and looked at her, speaking directly to her now. "When your mother told me she was pregnant, I was sincerely praying for a boy, I love you no less for being a girl, you'll always be my little baby girl." He said honestly. "I came here, the camp was still in use then, and used the items I mentioned to lock away a sword until you were ready to join this school." He put an arm on her shoulder and Ceilidh felt she knew what was going to happen.

"Now I believe you're more than ready to receive your sword." Ceilidh beamed at him and threw her arms around his waist. Alick hugged her back, a silent tear rolling down his cheek before he released her and took her hand and led her to the place he'd hidden her sword.

The halls were dusty and filled with cobwebs. The walls were crumbling and the wood that held the stone up was rotting and termites could be seen on every fiber of wood. Vines were creeping up everything within their reach and roots from trees and other plants held the stone in a chokehold that would eventually crush them to stone. There was also an abundance of wild life. At least seven squirrels alone fled when they heard them coming in, but what surprised Ceilidh most was the herd of deer that were grazing in what used to be the pavilion, now over taken with grass.

At the edge what used to be a hallway her father took them left down the hall. They climbed over a fallen tree until they at last arrived at a locked room, one of the few still standing. Alick put his hand on the knob and whispered an Outlandish word. The mechanisms in the rusted lock somehow undid themselves and allowed Alick to push the door open. The room was practically untouched, no dust, no plants, no crumbling walls, nothing.

Alick removed a rug from the floor, pushing it to the furthest end of the room. Ceilidh ran her hand along the black mahogany desk, admiring the carvings and the craftsmanship. She looked at the stack of clean, untouched papers and examined the quills, amazed to find the jars still held fresh, usable ink. Then she studied the bed. It was neatly made, the white sheets looked like they could still be slept in and the frame was still strong enough to hold her father's weight. A mirror hung on the wall opposite the door and there was a small closet to the left of it. On the right of the mirror was a cabinet. Ceilidh made her way over to it and opened it. There were still several knives, a battle axe, a left handed bow and a quiver of arrows hanging there. But there was an empty space, and that space looked as if her father's sword fit perfectly.

Her father undid the lock and stepped back from the trap door. "Go ahead Ceilidh, open it." Ceilidh's hands shook as she moved closer to the door and lifted it up about an inch. She swallowed and opened it slowly. There, winking at her in the dim light from the door was the silver hilt of a Knights sword. No, not just any Knights sword, this was a White Knight's sword. A sword for the highest possible rank a Knight could ever hope for. Ceilidh reached in and lifted the sword, like a precious bundle and smiled through her tears. Holding the sword in one hand by the scabbard she flung herself into her father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I want you to use it to slay Narcissa." He said into her hair. Ceilidh pulled away, startled by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

"But father," She said, "This is much too precious to be used for such a filthy job."

"No," her father said and closed his hands over her's on the scabbard, closing them on the leather. "Do this for me; I cannot exact my revenge on her. But you can. This sword needs to know it can trust you." He looked into her blue eyes with a sad smile. "My father always said that once you show your sword you trust it, it will help you in your greatest hour of need and defend you in your greatest battle. Just like with Ari's dragon, the sword chooses its wielder, not eh person. Show it that you are willing and that you are entrusting it with your life and it will guide and protect you. Promise me Ceilidh; promise you will use Black Winds." It wasn't a request, it was a demand and she knew it.

Ceilidh looked at her father and smiled softly. "I promise daddy." She whispered and hugged him again.

"So what is it that you learned about Narcissa while you were in captivity?" The White Queen asked Johanna. The woman across from her shifted nervously.

"All I really could learn was that she did not originate in our world." Johanna said.

The White Queen frowned and approached the large looking glass, "Do you have any hints where?" Johanna shrugged.

"She said nothing, but she did mention a woman, she called her Alannah."


	23. Chapter 23

**Alannah belongs to Ranguvar27, not me.**

The White Queen's mother had always told her that the use of a looking glass to contact another world was only for an emergency, one that may destroy their world if not dealt with. Well, now was the time. The mirror pulsed with white energy as it called, summoning the White Queen of this other world that the woman, Alannah, came from. She only hoped that the version of her would know how to answer.

At last, after what felt like an eternity, a fuzzy image of her reflection appeared, looking mildly annoyed, "Yes, how may I help you, Mirana?" The reflection said, fluttering her fingers slightly. Johanna gave a yelp of surprise and leapt to her feet, reaching for the knife on the top of her Healer Staff. The two Queens stared at her in confusion. Johanna laughed nervously and sat back down, blushing furiously.

"Do you know a woman named Alannah?" The White Queen said, straight to the point. The Queen's reflection nodded her head.

"Yes, she's my Court Healer. Why do you need her?"

The White Queen cleared her throat and swallowed the lump that had lodged itself there. "We've run into trouble. There is a," The Monarch was half tempted to say creature, but she didn't think that the other queen would understand her. "Woman, she has stolen my throne and is, even now, preparing for battle against us. Johanna here," she said and motioned to the Healer, "Used to be a slave in her court. While trying to figure out how to destroy her we learned that she was not of our world, the only other clue was a woman named Alannah."

The Mirana in the mirror thought for a moment, "Did she have brown hair and brown eyes?" Johanna moved to the mirror to see better and nodded.

"She used to, yes."

The Queen in the mirror released a nasty curse that had both the women wincing. "Give me a moment and I'll have Alannah brought her right away!" The Queen said and left their view. A few moments later the White Queen returned with a sober looking woman with auburn hair, green eyes, and the tan that was common amongst healers and gardeners.

"Tell me what happened," She said to Johanna.

Johanna swallowed nervously and shifted where she stood. "Fourteen years ago, Narcissa came to my village, badly sunburnt and in need of help. The Healers code demanded that I do what I could to help, so I did. I hadn't realized my mistake until it was too late; I healed her and recharged her powers. My husband, daughter and I returned from an outing to discover that she had taken over our village and the Hightopp Clan." Alannah stiffened slightly, and then relaxed when she remembered this was a different world. "My daughter managed to escape, and while a captive of Narcissa I was forced to bring her beloved Montgomery back." Johanna paused, struggling to remember what had happened while her mind was at war with itself. "After Montgomery was resurrected she took over Marmoreal."

Alannah thought for a moment, processing the things the Hightopp had told her. "When Narcissa was wreaking havoc in our world we created Montgomery and used him as bait for Narcissa to take a poison we decided to make her normal. I don't believe that would be an option right now however."

Johanna nodded her agreement then remembered something. "Wait, while I was still fighting for control, I remember saying something to her." Johanna's hands shook as she tried to recall her words. "I said that my daughter would return and slay her with the help of ten others. I'm not sure what drove me to say that, but does it help?"

Alannah nodded her head and a smile grew on her lips. "Yes, that should work." Johanna and the queens looked at her in confusion. "Narcissa is what's called a Mary Sue. Have you ever heard of them Mrs. Calder?" Johanna shook her head. "Mary Sues are nasty creatures, their purpose is still unclear, but they are known for destroying entire worlds and taking over or driving out the inhabitants. We're still completely unclear how they are created or what could drive any one to create one."

"How do you defeat them?" Johanna said desperately.

Alannah shrugged, "Last time we had help from Sue Slayers."

"No," Johanna's Queen objected. "This is a matter for our world, we have never sought foreign help before now and we are not going to start."

Alannah shrugged, "Be that way if you like. I'm not sure if this will work, but Sues normally stay with a theme. A basic, here's the conflict, slay the dragon, happily ever after, sort of like Alice's third visit. But in this case your daughter is in Alice's place. Tell me what has happened so far." She demanded.

"She arrived here by transportation bracelet," Alannah nodded as the Queen began listing the things Ceilidh had already done. "She infiltrated Narcissa's castle and saved her mother and father."

"And even now, Alick is taking Ceilidh to receive her sword."

Alannah smiled. "Then this should work. Sues are normally on the side of good, but in this case she is on the side of evil, and evil always loses." She raised a hand to cup her chin. "My only worry now is the amount of power that she has in comparison to your daughter, Ceilidh."

Johanna's Queen's black lips curved into a smile as large as the Cheshire Cat himself. "Johanna took care of that problem fourteen years ago."

Johanna smiled and tried not to laugh at the look Alannah gave them. "When recreating Montgomery, Narcissa asked me to link them together so that he would not die unless she did, being in the right frame of mind at the time, I slipped in a handy little potion called undo, it has been draining her very slowly for the past fourteen years."

Alannah laughed, "Very clever. Now there's just one more problem." She paused for a moment. "How many Mary Sues and Gary Stues are there roaming in your world?"

Johanna swallowed, suddenly very nervous around this woman, "Eleven, Narcissa, Montgomery, and their nine children." Alannah released a curse, her eyes taking on a slightly red hue.

"Then here is your problem, all eleven of them _must _be killed at the same time. Do you have any way to accomplish this?" She said with serious eyes. Johanna knew the answer, they had even given their consent to help them and had pledged their assistance to her Queen.

But would they really uphold it under these circumstances?

During the night before she had spoken with each of them, they had much to risk. Ari was a possible heir to her father's dragon. Cadewyn was the last of the Light Blood. Selben had the inheritance for her father's stables. Bair was a teacher and a Healer. Masako and Valenciant had three children and were next in line for the throne of their world. Yamiko had a husband and an entire village counting on her for teaching and protection. Normack's father was sick and might die, and if Normack wasn't there the tavern they owned would be sold to the state and his family would be homeless. Darnartian was one of the few defenders of his tribe that were still willing to fight. Greer, the sweet woman who called herself Johanna's twin, had a husband and her family to return to.

"Yes, we're with you Johanna." A voice said from the entrance. Johanna turned to face Ari and the others. Their loyalty was permanently chiseled on to their faces. "We made a promise on our honor. We don't want Narcissa coming into our worlds and destroying our still fragile worlds."

"We're willing to risk everything to keep this from happening ever again." Masako confirmed.

Bair showed his support, "Those very same reasons you fear we wouldn't fight are is why we are willing to. We can't do those things while our worlds are at war."

"That's why we're stopping this here and now!" Valenciant growled, balling his fists.

Alannah smiled in the mirror. "Looks like I've got my answer and you've got your team. Good luck to you. I pray you'll be able to defeat her." Alannah said and the connection was dropped.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mrs. Calder, Mrs. Calder," a voice urged Johanna back to consciousness. After a bowl of stew she had practically passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been a very long and tiring day after Montgomery's departure. Johanna opened her heavy eye lids and shifted to face the entrance, careful not to wake the children or her husband next to her.

"Come in," She whispered. Masako pushed aside the tent flap and poked her head in. Masako had on a beautiful smile, her dark blue eyes wide with excitement.

"The girls and I were going to sneak away for a little while to bathe at the falls down the trail. Would you care to join us?" Did this woman know her in a previous life or something? To Johanna, a cleansing first thing in the morning was sounding better with every passing second, even if the water would be freezing cold.

She nodded and slowly stood from the cot. She grabbed the change of clothes the White Queen had given her and walked out quietly. Masako, Greer, Selben, and Ari released a few soft feminine giggles, making Johanna feel much younger than she had while in slavery, and left. As they drew further away from the camp their volumes increased and Yamiko eventually joined in on the fun.

"Watch out for that tree!" Yamiko shouted as she pushed Greer toward one of the many trees.

Greer gave a shriek and planted her feet to avoid the collision. "I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't do that?" She screeched.

"That's right," Yamiko said, feigning a temporary memory lapse. "You have enough trouble avoiding them on your own." She teased.

Masako laughed and changed the subject. "So how did every one sleep?"

"Like someone knocked me unconscious," Johanna said blissfully.

"Like a dragon in hibernation." Ari called from the front of the pack.

"You know how I sleep, with a dagger in my hand." Yamiko said mater-of-factly.

Greer snickered before answering. "I think Yamiko having to put up with my snoring is proof enough of how well I slept." Yamiko glared.

"Yeah, and you kept me up half the night with your sleep talk!" Yamiko struck out at her with her right hand, Greer avoided the hit and danced ahead, sticking her tongue out at her. Johanna chuckled at their game; it reminded her of when she and Tarrant had been young.

"Well I didn't sleep at all last night," Selben announced.

"And why would that be? Did you stay up for a night watch or something?" Masako asked with a single raised black eye brow.

Selben blushed lightly when she answered. "No, Bair still had some…_injuries _that needed to be healed." Realization dawned on each of them at the look on her face.

"You mean two…" Masako trailed off, her face turning bright red. Selben nodded her ears now red all the way to the slight point at their tips.

Ari laughed nervously, "Hey, they're newlyweds. Just because you and Valenciant have been married for…what is it? Nearly twenty years? Doesn't mean you can't have fun! It just depends on if you recognize a time and place for it."

"Now is not the time of the place." Masako grumbled.

"I didn't think so, but he started it." Selben said and flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder. Johanna laughed, she knew the feeling. Sometimes during visits down to the dungeon to see Alick when she was still herself things would get a little out of hand for them too. It had been difficult to hide her children until they were born and old enough to be taken away, especially the twins, but somehow they had managed it.

When they at last arrived at the edge of the small lake with the falls they set their clothes down and stripped before going in. Suddenly no one was all that willing to get into the water. Johanna sighed, might as well considering she'd practically grown up on cold baths. She stepped one foot in and paused.

"Hey girls, I think they charmed or spelled the rocks, especially the ones above. The water is perfectly warm, in fact it would be steaming but I think that was part of the charm." She said and stepped further in. The girls soon followed and they made their way to the deeper end of the water.

As she and Masako stood under the warm falls she remembered her last thought before she fell asleep. She sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her mass of orange curls. "You realize of course that we're severely outnumbered, right?"

Masako nodded her head, as she let the falls beat down on her sore shoulders. "Yes, I've already sent a message to my father. He's sending a portion of our armies to help us. Ari contacted her brother and he is sending Celtin, another dragon that serves her family. Selben even contacted her grandfather; thirty warriors have agreed to help. Unfortunately for her, one of those same warriors is Vandal, her elder brother."

Masako's tone had Johanna laughing lightly. "How many siblings does she have?"

"Six and they're all twins, even her." Johanna gaped at her.

"Six and every one of them is a twin?" Masako nodded her head again. "Do you know all of them?"

Masako took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Vandal is the eldest, then Zelon, and then Selben comes in, then her twin Quinta, and last are Keldin and Dorlan. They cause the most trouble in their family."

"How many siblings do you have?"

Masako's face screwed up in concentration before she let it go and shrugged. "My father has been married four times. His first wife died in childbirth. My mother, his queen, was killed during the war after she became mortal. His third wife was murdered by an assassin shortly after he won the war. His fourth wife is the only one that's alive, and every wife game him children."

"Wow," Johanna sighed and returned to finger combing her hair.

As the girls walked back from the falls and entered the camp, Johanna found her elder brother wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her away. Johanna waved to the girls and then focused her attentions on her twin.

"I have something for you," He said and steered her to the outside of his and Alice's tent. Johanna's curiosity was piqued when he removed his bag and began to pull out a familiarly colored wool fabric.

"Our Tartan," she gasped reverently. Tarrant nodded his head and gave her a daffy grin before fully removing it from the confines of his pack.

"Your new kilt," Johanna took it and held it up with a wide smile. "I went to my old home and found the tartan. I thought you might like to wear it tomorrow so I made it quickly. Alick and I have already agreed to wear ours too."

Johanna laughed. "Are you two going traditional as well?" She teased.

Tarrant laughed loudly, "But of course! It's not a kilt otherwise. Yestin and the others are going to too." A mischievous gleam entered his askew eyes. "And we were hoping you would too."

Johanna shook her head, "You know girls can't."

"Rules are made to be broken." Johanna tried, but failed to hold in her laughter. "Greer is going to as well, Ceilidh even wanted in on it."

"Why," Johanna asked warily." The Hatter's conniving smirk returned and he leaned close to explain. When he was finished Johanna gasped in shock, but a smile was firmly set in place, "Who the White gave you this idea Tarrant Hightopp?"

Her brother shrugged and rubbed the back of his red hair. "Alick and I kind of put the idea in each other's heads this morning."

"It's brilliant, Tarrant!" She exclaimed. "Several years ago Narcissa was insulted by an Outlander and outlawed the kilts and tartans. It will serve as an extra form of protest. But poor Queen Mirana, she'll be so embarrassed."

"Yeah and with good reason, tomorrow she learns that Prince Ezekiel is helping!" Johanna laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alright, I'll help you."


	25. Chapter 25

Ceilidh hefted her new sword and examined the blade. It was a little heavy for her, but then it had been made for a male. Ari had offered to give her a quick sword lesson, but she doubted she needed it. Never the less she accepted; her father had as well and was forcing Yestin to join them. She just hoped Ari would recognize that her sword was still a little too heavy for her.

She sheathed Black Winds, careful to avoid cutting her hand, and left the tent to join the others. Ari called them to attention and started them out with stretching before she began teaching them the drills she had been taught early in life. The drills were meant to help you get used to the weight and feel of your sword and to work on your footwork.

As the teaching progressed, Ceilidh noticed Prince Ezekiel make his way over and watch for a moment before drawing his sword and joining them. One by one, warriors of the Calder Clan stopped whatever they were doing, and then retrieve a sword to join them. Soon they had a small army practicing the forms in the center of the camp.

"This is what it was like in the Elite Training Camp. No one was an individual when you practiced, you were all equals and there was no place for arguing. You watched out for each other because they were the closest thing to family you had." Alick whispered as he hefted his long sword back into first position. "We were one army, one person with a single purpose in mind."

"Was it always like that?" Ceilidh panted.

"As far back as I can remember, yes." Alick grunted.

They at last arrived at the sixth form again and Ari called for the end. "Excellent work, you are all dismissed." She said. The men groaned in relief and returned to their chores.

"Spearmen, you're next!" Alick shouted over the noise and several of the men who hadn't joined them, and even a few who had, moved quickly to bring their spears, among them was Bair and Ari.

Alick took one look at the small group of twelve and released a blast of air and shook his head. Ten of those twelve were still little children. He bent down to their level to speak with them. "You realize that you won't be fighting right?"

The eldest nodded his head. "But we want to help. We're a family and none of us want our mothers, fathers, or brothers and sisters to get hurt uncle."

Alick smiled softly, "I know it's hard little one, I admire your courage though. Perhaps in the next fight when you are a few years older."

An idea suddenly came to Ceilidh when she saw his disappointed look, "Why don't we still let them train with us? They honestly look like they could handle the staff better than Yestin and I."

The children's' eyes grew hopeful as her father seriously considered this then nodded his head. "I suppose they could, if your mothers say it is alright first though." The children scampered off as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"Father, aren't they still a little young to begin training?" Yestin asked, slightly annoyed at the delay in his lessons.

Alick shook his head, "No, I was about a year or two older than the eldest when I first started."

Yestin looked like he was about to say something more but Selben cut him off, "In my tribe you start learning how to fight as soon as you can stand, but if your parents intend for you to become a warrior they may start you before even that."

Yestin snorted, "How is that possible?"

Selben smiled wickedly, "You want me to show you?" Yestin gulped and shook his head. "That's what I thought." She smirked.

The children returned cheerfully along with the adults that had been delayed in joining them. Alick began by doing more stretches and a breathing exercise before going on to the forms for the staff. All too soon Greer and Yamiko came running toward them. "Selben," they shouted, "Your tribesmen are arriving!"

Selben returned her small stick to the sheath on her back and followed them, Bair hot on her heels. They weaved through the tents until they at last arrived at the place the mirror had been set out. Selben stopped next to Ari and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for the warriors to step through. The mirror rippled and a hand and foot slowly emerged through the mirror.

"Selben," a voice asked warily as the entire man appeared.

"Zelon," Selben shouted in surprise and ran to hug her elder brother. He caught her just in time and embraced his younger sister. "I thought Vandal was coming." Zelon shrugged and let her go to embrace Bair.

"He is, I was just the only one brave enough to step through first." He laughed.

"Or dumb enough." She teased and punched his arm.

"Hey, I need that in mint condition! We have a fight tomorrow!" he cried and rubbed his arm where she'd hit it. Selben rolled her eyes.

"Baby," She muttered. The glass rippled again and they hurried out of the way just in time for Vandal to step out.

"Hey Selly," he said and hugged her. Selben returned the hug reluctantly and stepped back quickly. "Nice to see you again Priest." He said and took Bair's hand. Bair smiled pleasantly and took no notice of the slight pressure his brother-in-law put into squeezing his hand. Vandal brushed his black hair out of his eyes and faced Selben again.

"Quinta says she wish she could come to say hi, but she's too scared to travel through the glass and some of the warriors are still saying goodbye, she's caught quite a few hearts recently." Selben laughed at her twin.

"Sounds like her alright." She said and led them away from the glass as the rest of the warriors came through one by one. "So how is Zabko?"

Zelon shrugged, "Do I look like a horse whisperer to you? As far as I know she's healthy but she's missing you. I tried to take her out for a run on one of the trails; all I could get out of her was a kick in the stomach for trying to mount her and a mild gallop on the trail, with me riding my horse beside her!"

Selben laughed at her mare's antics as she led them further away. "So what were you two doing before we arrived?" Vandal asked.

"We were doing some warm up training. Alick Calder is an excellent leader and trainer. I'm rather surprised he has the patience to deal with ten children, the women, the men, and his two children all on his own." She laughed.

"Do you think he'd mind if we joined then?" Zelon said excitedly. Selben shrugged.

"One way to find out," She shouted and looked to Ari for the go ahead.

Ari nodded her head and waited patiently for the thirty warriors to come finish coming through. When the last exited the mirror she ran to him and asked if he had Celtin. The warrior shook his head and moved to join his companions in setting up their tents in a clear field. Ari cursed her brother and kicked at the ground.

"Hey, is that really any way to act around your elder brother?" A voice said from behind her. Ari spun around, reaching for the sword on her back and relaxed when she saw her elder brother, crooked smile and all.

"Gerald, what are you doing here?" She gasped and hugged her elder brother.

"I came to give you Celtin; do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to trust a non-Dragon Keeper with one of our realms strongest dragons?" He said dryly. Ari rolled her eyes at him. "And I came to help you. Not even two dragons can handle an army of thousands, possibly millions. But three has a better chance." He said and dangled the medallion in front of Ari's face. Ari snatched it and immediately the medallion began to familiarize itself with her, glowing gold, then darkening to black at her touch.

"Thanks Gerald, we can use all the help we can get," She sighed and placed the ancient medallion around her neck. Elvian's medallion began to glow black and heat up at the other's presence.

"_Mine!" _She heard Elvian snap.

"_Shush, mistress is mine!" _Celtin argued. Ari laughed at the two.

"Hush you two. Elvian, I am your's, but right now we need Celtin's help and you know that!" She chided.

"_I'm sorry mistress." _Elvian said like a child after a scolding.

"So who do you have in mind to ride Celtin?" Ari shrugged as she and her brother walked to help him set up his tent.

"I don't know yet. I would just let him ride free, but that would worry the Queen and it would make it harder to control and command both dragons at once. Elvian can be difficult enough at times."

"_Hey," _The dragon snapped from inside the amulet. Ari laughed and stroked the metal curve of the necklace.

"You know what I mean Elvian, so just calm down." She said gently.

Gerald laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know I'm eating my words now, by why not Cadewyn? He seems to be the only person not born of our family that Celtin likes."

Ari shook her head, still stroking Elvian absentmindedly. "No, he's fighting on the ground, but he'll take to the sky if he needs to." She glanced around them as if hoping the right person may show up out of nowhere.

"Then _this _I know I'm going to regret, but what if I commanded him? Just until we can find someone to ride him into battle tomorrow," He offered.

Ari smiled and faced him, "Do you really think it's that easy?" Gerald nodded his head with a proud smile. Ari stopped and faced him fully. "It's not that simple! You have the Great Dragon, a Guardian Dragon like Celtin or Elvian is hard enough to control! You can't control both Zeniphi and Celtin at the same time! If you try it might drive you mad!" She shouted.

Gerald flinched and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shesh little sister, I guess I should have learned from you when I had the chance." He laughed. Ari glared at him, her hands balling into fists and planting themselves firmly on her hips. "Fine, we'll think of something though. For now, let's just focus on seeing each other again." He smiled and hugged her. Ari relented and returned the embrace with a sigh.

"Good to see you again brother." She whispered into his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

A celebration was being held that night, a small party to say good luck to those that would be fighting, a final fair well for any one that wouldn't survive. In the center of the clearing a bonfire had been built that blazed, sending smoke up into the air. A band had formed, Greer joining them at some point, they played only upbeat and light music, reels, jigs, any dance that suited a happy festival. Masako and those from her world struggled with the quick foot work and gestures, but Greer seemed the most accustomed to them.

Ceilidh stepped in front of Uncle Warren, paying no attention to the speed of the dance or the difficulties her uncle began to have, she was there to dance, and dance she would. "My," her uncle panted, "You certainly are a gifted dancer."

Ceilidh smiled and turned to face him fully now, "Mother says that our names suite us for reasons, that they're a major part of ourselves. Ceilidh is the old Outlandish word for dance, so you can imagine how I am at dances, especially a lively one like this!" She laughed.

Her uncle stopped his dancing and leaned backwards, popping his spine. "I need to go sit; I didn't know you could go five dances without a rest." He grumbled and walked over to his wife.

"You're out of shape cousin Warren!" Her father shouted from nearby as he danced with Johanna. Warren turned to face him and stuck his index and middle finger in the air as a curse. Alick laughed and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Try that again when I have my sword, lefty!" Warren shouted back. "Next time I'll cut out your tongue!"

Alick laughed and smiled, "I'd like to see you try!" he shouted back. Warren threw up his hands and went to rejoin his giggling wife. After a few more dances, and a few more jeers between the two cousins, a slow song began.

Couples began pairing off and dancing to the slow melody of the pipes. Ceilidh thought this was as good a time as any to take a rest and began to head toward a seat when she smacked into some one. "So sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." She apologized and took a quick step back.

Prince Ezekiel smiled at her, bringing forth a light blush from Ceilidh. "That's no problem, but you can make it up to me." Ceilidh quirked an eyebrow in a clear question of how and what she'd have to do. "You can dance with me." He said and gave her no opportunity to protest before he took her hand and led her into a slow waltz.

Ceilidh had never been one for slow dances, but for some reason, in this moment she didn't care. It felt right to be in his arms, she couldn't say why; she just knew that his touch sang of acceptance and safety. His dark eyes told her nothing but truth and showed his true emotions, not in the same way as her mother and uncle, but in a way that pierced her soul with understanding. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she believed she knew the reason she was so enchanted by him. She was in love with Prince Ezekiel.

The song was over much too soon for either of their likings. The prince smoothed back his dark auburn hair and bowed, giving her knuckles a light kiss before turning and walking away, taking her breath too. She was half tempted to call him back, to ask him to stay with her, yes he'd been rude to her, but that didn't matter to her, she wanted him back; but the prince was already too far away.

Another song later everyone was being pushed back to sit for a moment. Her mother and Greer stood with their backs to the fire, singing a sad song about a woman leaving her home lands and missing the sound of the music she had grown with, then the pipes suddenly became lively and they sang about the woman returning and finding bliss in returning home and hearing the music she had missed for many years.

Several young children who were bored of sitting began dancing with each other. Ceilidh felt the urge in her legs again and leapt to her feet to join them, Yestin, and the prince joined her, dancing and twirling to the song and clapping to keep rhythm. The children stood up and linked arms, spinning around and switching partners after a full spin.

Yestin grabbed her hand and the prince's and the three eldest began to do a circle dance, jumping and skipping then pulling away to clap and do an individual spin, then rejoin hands and move the other way. The adults at last stood and began to form a circle as well, several teenagers joined Yestin's circle around the young children.

The song gave a final burst of energy and ended. Every one cheered and clapped in excitement. Maria, Uncle Warren's youngest daughter, looked at Ceilidh with huge eyes. "Can we do that again?" she said as she tugged on her skirt. Ceilidh smiled and smoothed back her blonde curls.

"Maybe again tomorrow, Maria." She said and the girl scampered off to join her parents again. As the sun began to set, Alick, Tarrant, Johanna, and Alice began to go around with pitchers of wine, ail, and water, filling glasses for the final song.

The family gathered around the fire again, this time they all stood as her mother started the song and Greer joined with the resounding song of her violin. The warriors from Selben's tribe and a few of the warriors from Masako's world stood back a few feet to observe. The song was slow and talked about having no regrets and moving on and forgiving and forgetting. It was about leaving with peace in your heart and love guiding your life, about just accepting things as they came, and taking the lot that fate gave you. It whispered of wars and friends, and loves. It spoke of living your life the best you could and enjoying it, even in the hard times.

It was a message they all needed to hear tonight.

At one point the adults lifted their glasses and joined them on the chorus before the pipes took over. Those that were fighting tomorrow kissed their spouse and children, said goodbye to their parents and joined her parents by the fire. Ceilidh and Yestin kissed their sisters' cheeks and left her with Warren's family to join their parents.

When the end at last come, every one lifted their glasses, even the children and said in unison, "Vivimos nosas vidas en paz. Imos aceptar os nosos lotes e seguir adiante. Porque esta é a canción do vidro de separación." Then they tipped their glasses back, and drank.

Ceilidh had known that statement from a very young age. Her father had taught it to her, "We live our lives in peace. We will accept our lots and move on. For this is the song of the Parting Glass."

Peace overwhelmed the village, the song and its message had made the reality of what was to happen easier to accept for all of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Once the camp was asleep and the sun had set, Selben and Ari approached Masako and the group slowly began to assemble. "Is everyone here?" Masako said and counted all ten of them. "Alright, you all know even with the extra samurai from my world, the two dragons and the Preswylwyr Tir warriors we're still severely outnumbered by Narcissa." They nodded their heads in agreement. "Tonight, we are going out to the battle field to even the odds. Selben, do you have the items I asked you to bring?"

Selben nodded and held up the little pouch. "Quinta passed it on to Zelon; he gave it to me at dinner. Cadewyn, can you give us some light here please?" Cadewyn nodded and called in a ball of light bright enough for them all to see each other. "This is a special kind of powder that my grandmother makes. It makes a thick slime that can trap your enemies; it's some pretty nasty stuff to get caught in." She made a disgusted face. "All we have to do for now is sprinkle the powder on the battle field, it's already pretty wet but the powder is charmed so that it won't activate until someone steps on it. As soon as our enemy does they will be stuck in the stuff and sink down to their necks and be trapped."

"Good, remember we're not going to hurt them. I should be able to help bring them back, but only after Narcissa and her family are defeated." Masako said. "Selben, do you have the traps?" Selben nodded.

"My brothers and I are ready to set them up." She said with a smile. "They're waiting at the field now."

"Alright, Yamiko do you have the caltrops?" Yamiko nodded and held up the clinking bag. "Alright then, let's get to work." Masako said and the group of ten set out for the field.

Narcissa stood at her balcony, her gorgeous hair still shinned in the moonlight and even nine children later, she was still as thin as ever, her gold and silver eyes looked over the forest that had once been a desert intensely.

"I don't understand it," She sighed. "Why do they all hate me so? I'm only trying to be the best Queen that I can, but I can't do it if they fight me. I only want what's best for them." She sighed.

"Don't mind them love, they couldn't recognize greatness if it slapped them in the face." Montgomery said from his spot on their enormous bed.

"They certainly see something in that little girl. There's something in her, something that sets an automatic spirit about her, something that calls, that same feeling is with her friends. I felt it from each of them, they all have great destinies that have been fulfilled, and Ceilidh has almost completed her's. What if she is meant to kill me Love, what then? I won't have enough strength to come back a third time. Perhaps I truly did underestimate Johanna's power; her curse may just be real."

Montgomery leapt to his feet and was by her side in a fraction of a second. "No, they'll not defeat us. You alone are far too strong for them to kill you and our sons and I will defend you and our daughter to our last breath." He purred, putting just the right amount of soothing magic in his voice to calm her.

Narcissa relaxed and straightened, "You're right. I can't be defeated, I hold the Magic of Underland, and I am undefeatable." She said confidently and walked back to bed with her husband.

"I don't care what the Queen says, I realize her reasons for not allowing outside interference, but even with the traps that are being set and the extra troops and dragons we still need help. I wish we didn't, really I do, but my Queen is too full of pride to ask for outside help so I am begging you. Please Mrs. Stayne, as a fellow Healer I beg you and your husband to help us." Johanna said to the woman in the mirror. It was near midnight on both sides, and Alannah had been rather upset at being awakened so late in the night and summoned to the castle.

"And what would you hope to accomplish Mrs. Calder by having my husband and I present, other than getting your brother, husband, Queen and the whole of Underland upset?" She said in annoyance.

"I realize that there will be problems with your husband's arrival, but I'm hoping that if Narcissa sees him on the battlefield she will become unstable in her judgment just enough to give my daughter, and perhaps the others, an edge when they deliver the final blow."

Alannah snorted at the younger woman. "You 'hope'? Hope doesn't work in this kind of situation, you need to be positive and know what you are doing and talking about. And _you_ obviously don't know anything." She said and began to turn away.

"Then help us you selfish Slore!" Johanna shouted, her hands balling into fists. Alannah faced her in shock; during the short time she'd known the Outlandish Healer she'd never thought she'd have a temper capable of this. Johanna's eyes began to glow and steadily heat and turn to red. "Why won't you just shut up and help us? You obviously know more about these monsters than any of us! Why do you keep this information from us? The least you could do is teach us about them, instead you cower away in your world of safety, eating your sweets and drinking your tea!" Johanna screamed at her, not caring if anyone else heard them. She at last calmed enough to lower her voice and seethe at her, "You are soft, both of you. I ask you for help and you turn me away like the Guddler's Scut you are! I'm done with you, you are a pathetic excuse for a Healer, doesn't our code clearly say to never turn away and to help those in need?" She paused for a moment, staring into Alannah's wide brown eyes, "So much for Honor!" She spat and turned to leave.

"Wait," Alannah said from the mirror. Johanna paused at the exit of the tent. "You're right. I'm not honoring the code. My husband and I will arrive first thing in the morning to help you." She sighed.

Johanna turned and faced her, "Thank you, I apologies for my rude behavior." Alannah nodded in understanding. "We leave an hour after sunrise." She said simply and left the tent.


	28. Chapter 28

Bair ran one of his strong hands a long his wife's back, not bothering to open his eyes. Selben shivered in her sleep when the cool metal of his ring came in contact with her spine and released a small sound. His hand moved to her stomach slowly and traced the dark green stag tattoo by her navel. She gasped in her sleep and her stomach flinched away before relaxing again. She shifted in her sleep, moving closer to him and draping one leg over his. Bair leaned closer and kissed the pulse point on her neck. Selben's eyes opened and green and sky blue met. Bair leaned in closely and kissed her soundly. Selben wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her; she released an animalistic growl and tried to move closer to him.

"Hey you two, it's time to get up!" Ari shouted from just outside. Bair sighed and made to move away from her, Selben grabbed him and pulled him back, forcing their lips back together. "Don't make me come in there you two!" Ari said in annoyance.

"Bite me!" Selben growled at her. Bair chuckled and moved off her and sat up on his side of the cot.

"Sorry love," He whispered and kissed her forehead. "We're up Ari," He yawned. Selben released a sigh of frustration and stood, reaching for her white shirt and green vest.

"Stupid dragon knight," Selben growled and reached for her trousers. She felt something hot brush against her bare leg and jumped back, reaching for her dagger. A softy coo of question came from the ground and Selben realized it was the smaller, kinder and less intimidating (But still deadly) form of one of Ari's dragons, it was likely Celtin. She sighed and reached down a hand, risking getting bitted if it was Gerald's dragon and not Elvian.

The green and gold dragon bumped her hand and licked the cut across her knuckles, healing the small wound. Normally the saliva of a dragon was deadly, but Celtin was the dragon of the Earth, Selben was practically one of his children.

Celtin barked, an odd thing even for a dragon, and flew up to land on the cot. Selben and Bair finished dressing quickly and as they left Celtin flew and landed on Selben's shoulder, wrapping his tail around her bicep. As they exited the tent Selben stretched her arms out and Celtin took that chance to lean back until he was hanging from her arm by his long tail.

"Hey," Selben cried, "Get back up here before I get in trouble with Ari." The upside down dragon quirked his head to the side and gave her a look devoid of all intelligence before closing his green eyes and sticking out his forked tongue at her. "Really," Selben whined. "You're one of the eldest dragons in existence, but you act more like a hatchling!" The dragon putted and licked her hand before returning to the safer position and Selben followed a laughing Bair to breakfast.

Ari still had yet to touch her porridge when Selben and Bair sat down with the small group. "I believe this is yours?" Selben said and shrugged her shoulder; Celtin released a bark of protest when his perch moved. Ari smiled and set down the elegant silver and black jeweled bracelet.

"Is it my fault he likes spending time with his children?" She said and stroked the sleeping Elvian in her lap. Elvian released a purr and lifted her head to nuzzle Ari's hand.

"Why'd you let them out anyway?" She said and blew her spoonful of porridge to cool it.

"They needed to stretch. Avair has likely gone off to hunt a rat or two while my brother is at the falls bathing." Ari gave Elvian a final stroke before reaching for her porridge.

"I know I really shouldn't ask, but how did you sleep last night?" Yamiko said as she sat down.

"As well as can be expected, Yamiko," Ari sighed and rubbed her neck.

"We slept rather well," Selben said happily.

"After I had to cast a sleeping spell, on you," Bair laughed. "You wouldn't stop tossing and turning when we finally got to bed."

Selben frowned and shrugged, "I wasn't feeling well, I don't know why; I just hope it doesn't continue today."

"Good morning every one," A young woman smiled as she sat down with them, dressed all white. "I'm Asami Amaya Chiyoko Cariad, High-Princess of Asa. Masako and Valenciant are my parents." She said and flipped her black hair over one shoulder, her gold eyes shining with excitement.

"She snuck here yesterday when we weren't looking," Valenciant said and ruffled her hair. Asami growled and smoothed back her straight hair.

"I'm helping today. And don't you dare say it's too dangerous for me," Asami snapped before her father could say a word. "You know I'm just like you and mother."

"Yeah, vulnerable to silver, one stab from a sword and you're through." Valenciant said through gritted teeth as he sat down next to her.

"Technically the swords here are made of copper and iron, not silver." Asami said cheekily.

"Either way, you're not eighteen and you haven't made your offering yet, we're still going to worry about you." Masako said and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead then sat down next to her husband.

"Valenciant, your shadows are starting to show." Greer said as she sat plopped down next to Yamiko, her porridge sloshing around in the bowl.

"Hey watch it; I don't want porridge all over my suit!" She gasped and leaned away from her.

Masako leaned closer to Valenciant and nodded her head, slightly mortified. "She's right, your shadows are darker. I thought you said last night that you'd go and feed." She said crossly and trailed one long black nail under his eye.

Valenciant touched a finger to the corner of his eye, when he drew it back blood was smeared all over his finger. "Good, I've been waiting for this." He said and reached for his porridge.

"When was the last time you fed, Daddy?" Asami said and placed her hand on his own to stop him, weaving in her talent to bring out the truth.

Valenciant took a deep breath, "Not since we were attacked at the Hightopps," he admitted.

"You mean when you went all savage on us and tore out the throats of at least ten of those things?" Yamiko said sarcastically.

Valenciant nodded, "I was enraged when I did, instinct took over and I drank what I could." He admitted.

"Why would you do that to yourself Valenciant?" Masako said sadly. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Valenciant sighed, "Before all this started I had a vision of what would happen if we failed. I've been starving myself in hopes of gaining an edge; we'll need all the help we can get."

"Good point Mr. Cariad."

The group looked up at the new comer and gasped. Alick surged to his feet and reached for his sword in surprise and defense, Stayne reached for his as well, ready to fight back. The tension between the two males engulfed the group like a shroud of darkness. Alannah looked hesitantly at Johanna, a plea for help and a mild scolding clearly etched into her facial features. Johanna took a deep breath to clear her mind; she'd need her wits, and approached Alick. She placed her hand on his and smiled softly.

"Relax," She said, "It's not your cousin; he's here to help. His presence is merely meant to throw Narcissa off."

Alick chuckled and relaxed, "His presence may throw me off as well." He said and extended his hand. "I'm Alick Calder."

"The White Knight," Stayne said and took his hand. "I've heard of you. You know who I am, but before you panic again, I'm not the Knave of Hearts anymore." He smiled. "And don't worry; I realize this is your world so I follow your orders." Alick raised an eyebrow in question but let it slide. "Do you have any specific thing you need me to do during the coming battle?"

Alick smirked and gripped his hand tighter, "Try and keep up old man."

Stayne gaped at him. "_I'm _old? What about _you_?" He said and poked Alick's chest.

"I'm barely thirty-eight; you look like you're pushing fifty." He laughed. Stayne began to object and the two men began to argue, but in a kinder manner than expected.

Alannah sighed and walked over to Johanna. "Alright, I'll admit it. This turned out better than I thought. I'm just glad to see they're not trying to kill each other."

Johanna laughed and nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, I'd much rather have them fighting about age than about a feud that ended nearly two decades ago."


	29. Chapter 29

"Your majesty," one of the servants said and bowed low to the ground, practically kissing the marble floor Narcissa had tread upon a moment ago. The elegant monarch waved her hand dismissively for him to continue. "There is some one here to see you. He says it is of the utmost urgency your majesty."

The queen sighed and flipped her golden curls over her shoulder, allowing them to cascade freely down her back. "Very well then, allow him into the throne room. I shall allow him an audience, but only for a moment I must prepare for the battle to come." She said and the servant gave a final bow and ran off.

Seconds later a hooded figure walked into the throne room with an escort wearing a cloak as well. "Your majesty, Empress Narcissa," he sighed in a raspy voice and knelt before her. "I have a proposition for you, an offer of help and services."

Narcissa snorted daintily. "I don't need help," She said crossly.

"Perhaps, unless you know of someone who knows your enemy as well as I and can defeat a Light-Raced-Paladin, a Dragon Knight, a Preswylwyr Tir, a Fire Mage, two demons, an assassin a wolf man and two commoners?" Narcissa looked at him in stunned silence.

"How do you know so much about the forces against me?" She demanded angrily.

She could almost hear the smirk in the covered man's voice. "I have had dealings with a few of them." He said simply and stood.

"What is your proposition? Who are you?" Narcissa said reluctantly yet intrigued.

The man stood and threw off his hood and cloak to reveal a skeletal figure. He was all bones, no muscles, nothing that made him look remotely human. His clothes hung limply on his skeletal frame and his leathery skin was stretched out and stuck to his bones, his head was bald and the sneer on his lips looked permanent, his white eyes pierced Narcissa to her very soul.

"My name does not matter, it is my offer that does. I will offer my services. Dragons, soldiers, powers beyond what you currently have, loyal servants, anything, including aid in your coming battle, and all the information that you would like to know about the Paladin, Dragon Knight, Preswylwyr Tir, and the Fire Mage. But in exchange, I ask that you restore my son's magic. I am too far gone from this world. My skin rots but my soul survives only because of its fury. My son is the last hope for our kind. Restore his magic and I will ensure that you never leave your throne."

Narcissa took a deep breath to steady herself. "Why are you willing to offer me your services?"

The man smirked as best he could and took a deep breath. "Those four warriors are not as 'honorable' as they seem. The Fire Mage is responsible for the death of my youngest daughter. He killed her nearly five years ago, burnt her to a crisp and to avoid the punishment he went into hiding. The Preswylwyr Tir murdered my wife with a gold dagger; she cruelly and viciously stabbed her in the heart repeatedly until there was none left for her to be revived. The Dragon Knight used my son's own magic against him. She drained him off all his energy, taking it for herself and then turned it back on him at the strongest level imaginable. And the Paladin, he killed me. He tricked me into believing he was finished then attacked me and weakened my magic enough for a final blow. They thought they'd drained me completely, but they were wrong and over the course of the last year I have been regenerating myself and my son. But I am not yet strong enough to give him back his magic, nor will I ever be. So, will you accept my help?"

Narcissa stood from her throne and walked over to the man. "I accept," she said and offered her hand.

"Then it's settled," The man said and took her hand. Narcissa nodded and tried not to wince at the stomach churning feel of his cold, dead and rotting flesh taking her hand and shifting on the bone when they both gave a slight squeeze.

"_**How could you let this happen?"**_ Ari screamed at her elder brother.

Gerald shrugged and tightened the belt around his waist. "I forgot about it," He said simply.

"How could you forget something so important, Gerald Ceto?" Ari screamed again and took a few steps closer. Gerald released a yelp and jumped back in surprise, he knew better than to mess with an angry woman with as much power as Ari. "You don't simply forget about something like this!" She screamed and shook her fist at him.

"I've had a lot on my mind since I stepped through that mirror, Ari. I seriously didn't mean to!" He said in alarm.

Ari sighed and dropped her hands. "Fine, hand it over to me." Gerald gratefully dropped the bracelet into his younger sister's hand and straightened. "This will help us. Thank you Gerald." She sighed and the two of them walked back to the group.

"Ari," Cadewyn said and tossed her spear to her. Ari caught it just in time and motioned for him to follow and group up where Selben stood on a rise over looking most of the camp.

"Gerald is riding Avair, Cadewyn and I are riding Elvian. I suggest that you and Bair ride Celtin." Ari raised her hand for silence before the Earth Child could object. "You will still be fighting on the ground; but Celtin needs some guidance there and Bair shouldn't spend more time on his leg than must be had. He neither looks nor acts like it, but he's still wounded."

"Will you still be able to control him?" She said, grinding her teeth and ignoring the excellent points Ari had made.

Ari nodded, "Yes. My brother brought a control bracelet. It will allow me to control a master dragon and several minor dragons. My only worry is controlling a master dragon and a superior dragon at the same time, so I'm keeping a leash on Elvian using the medallion instead. They'll both be free, but easier to contain and control even while I'm on the field."

Selben nodded reluctantly and followed her back to the others. "Time to move out," Alick shouted loudly at the assembly then turned to face his kinsmen. "Saddle your horses and be ready to move out!"

"Preswylwyr Tir Warriors, get into formation behind the Calders." Selben shouted and ran over to join them.

"Samurai, get into order by ranks and weapons. Bowmen in front, spears second, swords last. You are to stand in _front_ of the Calders!" Masako screamed as she directed them.

"Ari, Gerald, summon your dragons and be ready to move." Ceilidh shouted as she ran to join her brother and father.

Johanna gripped her bag that was slung over one shoulder tightly as she left to join her brother at the front of the company. Alick pulled her arm and swung her around to face him. "What do you think you're doing?" he said angrily.

"You need far more than two healers. I'm joining and don't you dare object Alick Calder, or I will kick you between the legs so hard you'll wish you were never born." She snapped.

Alick released her arm and took a step back, his anger instantly deflated at her threat. "Alright, I just wanted to know." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Be careful love, don't make any rash decisions." He said.

Johanna snorted, "Do you even remember who I am, Alick?" She said with mild insult. Alick chuckled and motioned for her to continue on.

"I love you," He said and kissed her as she passed him by.


End file.
